What do we do now
by Flick-Flack
Summary: TRADUCTION Quelle aurait été la vie de Harry si celuici avait quitté les Dursley à l’âge de 5 ans puis éduqué par son père aide de l’équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Quel choc attend Severus après qu’il ait ramené Harry chez lui ?
1. Chapter 1

What do we do now

**Auteur**: Momma-dar

**Traductrice**: Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Quelle aurait été la vie de Harry si celui-ci avait quitté les Dursley à l'âge de 5 ans puis éduqué par son père aide de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Quel choc attend Severus après qu'il ait ramené Harry chez lui ?

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Momma-dar. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Chapitre 1: New home and surprises.

Lorsque Severus Snape entra dans le bureau du directeur, il vit qu'Albus menait une discussion plutôt animée avec Arabella Figg.

« Albus, je me fiche complètement de ce que le ministère dit, le garçon n'est pas en sécurité là-bas. Ils le maltraitent, le négligent et sa chambre n'est autre qu'un satané placard sous l'escalier! » hurla Arabella , le visage rouge de rage. Albus redressa la tête et fit signe à Severus de s'asseoir.

Arabella regarda Severus puis retourna son attention sur Albus. « Je ne pense pas qu'il est besoins d'être là » grimaça-t-elle à l'intention du professeur de potion.

Albus regarda Arabella et lui fit un faible sourire. « Ah, mais je pense au contraire qu'il a tous les droits d'être ici surtout si cela concerne le bien-être de Harry. »

Arabella lança un regard haineux à Severus, « En quoi est-ce son problème si quelque chose ne va pas avec Harry ? Il détestait les Potters.

Severus sursauta à la mention du nom de Harry. « Albus qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec Harry ? » Il fixa Albus qui affichait une triste mine.

« J'ai bien peur que Harry ne soit pas autant en sécurité que nous l'avions espéré. On me rapporte qu'il est abusé et négligé par la sœur de Lily et son mari.» Il s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit une lueur de haine dans les yeux de Severus. « Je voudrais que tu ailles chercher Harry. Ramène-le ici et je ferai installer une chambre dans tes quartiers.

Arabella semblait choquée, « Vous ne pensez certainement pas qu'il va s'occuper d'un enfant de cinq ans, surtout si celui-ci est le fils de James et Lily ? » demanda-t-elle horrifiée.

« J'y vais dès maintenant », Severus se tourna et sortit du bureau calmement. Mais dès qu'il fut hors de vue, il se rua dans la cheminée la plus proche. Dieu qu'il espérait qu'Albus avait exagéré.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus apparut en face d'une maison blanche portant le numéro 4. Il marcha doucement vers l'entrée. Sortant sa baguette, il pointa la serrure et chuchota un 'Alohomora' puis s'en suivit un petit déclic ; la porte était maintenant déverrouillée. Lorsqu'il passa celle-ci, il se souvint où Arabella avait dit que l'enfant dormait. Il s'avança jusqu'à la petite porte et remarqua qu'elle était verrouillée de l'extérieur. Il bouillait de rage. Il fit coulisser le loquet de la porte puis l'ouvrit. Dans cet étroit placard, se trouvait un petit lit de camp ou un tout petit garçon y était allonge. La respiration de Severus resta coincée dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit le garçon. Il était vêtu d'habits dix fois trop grands pour lui et ne semblait pas avoir pris de bain depuis un bon moment. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux tombaient en désordre sur les oreilles et la frange effleurait ses longs cils. Severus chuchota le nom de Harry afin de le réveiller, mais l'enfant ne bougea pas.

« Harry, réveille-toi mon enfant, je te ramène a la maison. » Harry ne se réveillait toujours pas. Il devait avoir le sommeil profond, pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Severus se baissa et secoua gentiment l'épaule de Harry. Celui-ci bondit, la peur se lisant facilement dans ses jeunes yeux.

« Tout va bien Harry, je ne vais pas te faire de mal » dit Severus calmement. Harry le regarda étrangement. « Je t'emmène à la maison ». Harry le fixa intensément puis hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris. « Bien, où sont tes affaires ? » Harry saisit la petite couverture qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme celle avec laquelle il l'avait enveloppé avant de le confier à Albus. Severus soupira et prit Harry dans ses bras. L'enfant ne pesait vraiment pas grand-chose. Sa rage était sur le point d'exploser lorsqu'il sentit Harry se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Instinctivement, il resserra étroitement ses bras autour du petit garçon. Severus sortit de la maison et sans un regard en arrière, transplana au Chaudron Baveur. Severus ouvrit prudemment la porte de l'établissement faisant bien attention à ne pas secouer Harry. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et envahie par la fumée ce qui arrangeait bien notre maitre des potions. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur Harry ; Il lui fallait rejoindre Poudlard le plus vite possible. Il s'approcha de Tom, le gérant du bar, jeta des coups d'œil tout autour de lui afin de s'assurer que personne ne pourrait l'entendre puis il parla.

« J'aurais besoin que vous me prêtiez votre cheminée personnelle pour me rendre à Poudlard. Je ne veux pas que l'on sache où je vais » dit Severus au sorcier chauve derrière le comptoir. Tom regarda d'un air perplexe le petit garçon que Severus transportait. Il haleta lorsqu'il reconnu l'identité du garçon.

« Venez par là avant que quelqu'un ne vous voie ! » Severus acquiesça avec gratitude puis emprunta la porte à gauche du comptoir. Il se précipita dans la cheminée, jeta de la poudre de cheminette puis prononça « Poudlard, bureau du directeur ».

Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus se retrouvait dans l'âtre du petit bureau d'Albus, et Dieu merci, Arabella semblait avoir déjà quitté les lieux. Il n'avait aucune envie de subir quelconques commentaires déplacés. Il se tourna finalement vers Albus qui fixait le petit tas de chiffons accroché fermement à sa cape.

« Bien je constate que tu es parvenu à secourir le jeune Harry. Arabella disait-elle vrai ? » Demanda Albus calmement.

« Oui, il dormait dans un horrible placard avec ses chiffons en guise de vêtements, et la seule chose qu'il possède est sa couverture » Severus était clairement en colère. Ce qui n'était pas conseillé vu que Harry dormait dans ses bras. Il tenta de se calmer en prenant une grande respiration. Après plusieurs bouffées d'air, il se sentit un peu mieux.

« Où est donc passée Arabella ? Je pensais qu'elle aurait voulu attendre mon retour pour s'assurer que je n'avais rien fait à Harry » grimaça Severus rien qu'en y pensant.

« Non elle n'est plus là, je lui ai demandé de rentrer. J'imagine qu'Harry et toi avez besoins de vous retrouver seuls tous les deux » dit-il à Severus. Il reporta son regard sur Harry. « Etait-il éveillé lorsque tu es allé le chercher ? »

« Non il ne s'est réveillé qu'après que je lui aie secoué l'épaule. Je pense que Pompom devrait l'examiner, cela saute aux yeux que ces moldus n'ont pas pris soins de lui » dit Severus, un regard défait dans les yeux.

Albus le remarqua. « Severus ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu n'as pas pu t'en occuper avant. Cela aurait été trop dangereux pour toi et surtout pour Harry » dit-il la main posée sur l'épaule du jeune homme. « Allons plutôt porter Harry à Pompom pour qu'elle puisse l'ausculter ». Il se retourna et sortit de la pièce suivit de près par Severus et Harry.

Une fois arrivés à l'infirmerie, ils ne virent aucunes traces de Pompom. « Pompom, es-tu là ? » appela Albus à travers la pièce vide. Il fit signe à Severus d'allonger Harry sur un lit.

Pompom entendit la voix d'Albus et sortit à toute allure de son bureau. « Avez-vous besoin de moi, Albus » demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

« Oui nous aimerions que tu examines Harry » dit Albus en regardant la forme endormie du jeune garçon. Harry était recroquevillé en boule avec son petit pouce dans la bouche. Pompom semblait choquée par ce que venait de dire le directeur : Il ne voulait pas dire Harry Potter ! Elle s'avança rapidement vers le petit endormi sur le lit.

« Je vais essayer de ne pas le réveiller » dit-elle tout en faisant un geste de baguette au dessus de l'enfant. Une lumière bleue sortit de sa baguette lorsque celle-ci se tenait pres du corps de Harry. Elle commença à le scanner en partant du bout des pieds puis remonta doucement le long du corps surveillant attentivement que la lueur bleu ne change pas. Une fois la baguette arrivée au niveau de l'estomac, la lueur tourna au rose, ce qui ne fit que confirmer le manque de nutrition de l'enfant. Elle continua le parcourt et la lueur redevint bleu. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la mâchoire, la lueur tourna au violet clair puis au noir une fois arrivée au niveau des oreilles. Elle plaça ses mains devant la bouche. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle tourna un regard plein d'angoisse vers Albus puis vers Severus.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Pompom ? Pourquoi est-ce que la lueur est devenue noire ? » Demanda Severus essayant de paraitre calme.

Elle fixa le petit puis revint sur Severus, « Il ne peut pas entendre »


	2. What happened

What do we do now

**Auteur**: Momma-dar

**Traductrice**: Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Quelle aurait été la vie de Harry si celui-ci avait quitté les Dursley à l'âge de 5 ans puis éduqué par son père aidé de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Quel choc attend Severus après qu'il ait ramené Harry chez lui ? PAS de Slash.

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Momma-dar. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Et voila un nouveau chapitre de traduit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour répondre à la question d'Espoire 13, la fiction anglaise n'est pas encore achevée et comporte donc pour l'instant 22 chapitres.

Chapitre 2 : What happened

Severus sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et s'effondra sur la chaise la plus proche. « Pourquoi ne peut-il pas entendre ? Je jure devant Dieu que si c'est à cause de ces moldus, ils vont le payer très cher ! » dit Severus véhément.

Albus jeta un œil sur Harry et quelque chose lui sauta à l'esprit, « Pompom, pourquoi la lueur était noire ? » Il savait que le noir impliquait une blessure causée par de la magie noire. Se pourrait-il que ce soit une des conséquences pour avoir été frappé par le sort de la mort ?

Pompom comprit la pensée du directeur et dit « La lueur est devenue noire ce qui signifie que c'est une conséquence finale du sort de la mort auquel il a été exposé. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est comme cela depuis l'âge d'un an. » dit-elle en regardant Albus. Lorsqu'elle regarda Severus, elle fut surprise de voir des larmes couler sur son visage. Oui, elle pouvait comprendre que c'est bouleversant mais tout de même, le professeur de potion, pleurer pour Harry Potter, ça c'était incroyable.

Albus suivit le regard de Pompom et vit pourquoi elle semblait si choquée.

Severus, tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour empêcher ce qui est arrivé, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu dois arrêté d'y penser, il y a un petit garçon qui a, sans aucun doute, besoins de ton amour et de ton soutien. » Albus se retourna vers Pompom, « n'y a-t-il aucun moyen de corriger son audition ? »

Pompom regarda Harry avant de répondre. « Avec du temps, des soins et une meilleure nutrition, il y a un mince espoir qu'il puisse recouvrer un peu de son audition. Mais cela reste tout de même un mince espoir et si c'est le cas je ne pense pas qu'il puisse entendre aussi bien que vous et moi » dit-elle ne voulant pas créer de faux espoir. Soudain Pompom réalisa quelque chose et haleta fortement. « Albus, personne ne doit être au courant pour Harry. Pouvez-vous imaginer quelle serait la réaction de la communauté sorcière face à cela ? De plus, ils voudront le renvoyer directement chez son oncle et sa tante vu qu'ils sont les seuls membres de sa famille qui lui reste. » Elle frissonna en pensant à comment il avait été traité.

« Ah mais c'est là où tu te trompe Pompom. En fait, Harry a encore un membre de sa famille qui serait plus qu'heureux de s'occuper de lui » dit Albus essayant de ne pas rire de la situation. « N'est-ce pas Severus. »

Severus regarda Albus puis roula des yeux « oui je vais le prendre. J'imagine que vous avez demandé à un elfe de maison d'installer une chambre dans mes quartiers. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais emmener 'mon fils' dans nos quartiers. Ce fut une longue nuit pour tous les deux ». Severus vit la bouche de Pompom s'ouvrir, il attendit donc la question qui ne vint pas. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête signifiant 'oui il peut l'emmener'. Ne tenant pas plus que ca à répondre à une quelconque question, il se pencha et saisit Harry dans ses bras puis sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie.

Pompom et Albus observèrent Severus disparaitre dans les sombres couloirs. Puis, Pompom se tourna vers le directeur qui tentait désespérément de s'empêcher de rire. « Bien Albus, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passe ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle dévisageant le très estime Albus Dumbledore.

« Euh oui, je vous le dirais bien, mais je pense que c'est à Severus plutôt de vous expliquer la situation, » dit-il refreinant un sourire à la vue de la tête que faisait Pompom. « Je crois que je vais aller voir notre cher Severus. Je vous souhaite bonne nuit Pompom et merci pour votre aide de ce soir ». Il se leva puis se dirigea lentement vers la sortie. Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'aux quartiers de Severus. Pompom avait tout à fait raison : la condition de Harry devait rester secrète. Albus sourit lorsqu'il se rappela de la couverture que Harry serrait étroitement dans ses petites mains lorsque Severus l'avait allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie. C'était celle dans laquelle Severus l'avait drapé en l'emmenant dans son bureau cette effroyable nuit. Il s'en rappelait encore très bien. Il avait cru se trouver dans une maison de fous. Les officiers du ministère étaient partout et lorsqu'ils ont vu Severus portant Harry, ils ont tout de suite sauté sur de fausses conclusions. Tout cela à cause de cette fichue marque. Cornellius Fudge a eu l'impudence d'accuser Severus du meurtre de Lily et James. Si seulement ils connaissaient la vérité ! Mais bien sûr, ignorant comme l'était Fudge, il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui faire entendre raison. La vérité n'est pas aussi blanche et noire comme les gens aimeraient le penser. Lily et James n'étaient pas mariés. C'était une couverture afin de protéger Lily et Harry. Lily et Severus étaient maries depuis tout juste un an avant que l'on ne se rende compte qu'elle n'était plus en sécurité. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle est partie se cacher qu'elle et Severus apprirent qu'elle était enceinte. Ce fut le plus beau jour de la vie de Severus : il allait devenir père. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de reconnaitre son fils ou sa femme tant que Voldemort montait en puissance. Puis il y eut cette fameuse nuit où on lui avait arraché Harry des bras. Ce fut un choc dur à encaisser pour Severus. Il avait pourtant tout tenté pour récupérer Harry, mais le ministère était persuadé que celui-ci devait rester avec 'sa famille', disant que c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux et que seul le lien du sang pouvait lui offrir la protection dont il avait besoin. Si seulement ils avaient écouté, mais au lieu de ça, ils ont envoyé Severus à Azkaban sans même lui faire de procès. Il lui avait fallu trois mois pour l'en faire sortir. A la fin, Severus et lui décidèrent qu'Harry serait plus en sécurité s'il restait chez son oncle et sa tante. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent comment ils le traitaient. Il ne savait plus quoi faire en ce qui concernait la perte d'audition de Harry. Il se rappelait avoir un livre ou deux sur le langage des signes quelque part. Il faudrait le trouver et s'assurer de le donner à Severus. Il se devait aussi de programmer une réunion du personnel ; il fallait bien entendu les mettre au courant pour Harry et Severus. Albus sortit de ses pensées quand il constata qu'il se tenait face au portrait d'entrée des quartiers de Severus. Il leva la main puis frappa sur le cadre en bois.

Sevrus avait tout juste fini d'habiller Harry pour la nuit et bataillait afin que celui-ci aille au lit lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper au portrait qui gardait l'entrée de sa chambre. Il soupira puis fit en sorte d'avoir l'attention de Harry lorsqu'il lui dit tout en lui mimant « reste sur le lit ». Harry le regarda et fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête signifiant qu'il avait comprit.

Severus se leva et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'entrée de ses appartements. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Albus attendant tranquillement de l'autre côté.


	3. In the darkness there is a light

What do we do now

**Auteur**: Momma-dar

**Traductrice**: Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Quelle aurait été la vie de Harry si celui-ci avait quitté les Dursley à l'âge de 5 ans puis éduqué par son père aidé de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Quel choc attend Severus après qu'il ait ramené Harry chez lui ? PAS de Slash.

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Momma-dar. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Merci a tous ceux qui lisent cette traduction. Ainsi qu'a ceux qui m'ont laisse des reviews. Je pense avoir répondu a ceux qui ont un compte (si j'en ai oublie n'hésitez pas a me le faire savoir). Pour les anonymes je vous remercie également.

Chapitre 3 : In the darkness there is a light

« … » Dialogue a voix haute.

'…' Télépathie.

Albus Dumbledore se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte regardant Severus qui semblait avoir courut un marathon. Il devina que cela voulait dire que Harry était réveillé.

« Je suppose que tu éprouves quelques difficultés à faire retourner le jeune Harry au lit », dit-il d'un petit rire.

Severus fixa le directeur, « Il s'est réveillé lorsque j'ai tenté de lui changer ses vêtements. Et maintenant, il a décidé de ne plus retourner dormir » dit-il, clairement frustré.

Albus ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui lui valut un autre regard noir de la part de Severus. « Eh, Bienvenue aux joies de la paternité. » Albus suivit Severus jusqu'à la chambre de Harry pour observer le comportement de l'enfant vis-à-vis de Severus. Il fut surpris de voir Harry, assit sur le lit, attendant sagement les instructions de l'adulte.

Severus s'assura que Harry le regardait droit dans les yeux avant de dire quoique ce soit. Lorsqu'il sut qu'il avait toute l'attention de Harry, il fit signe à celui-ci de venir près de lui tout en le disant à haute voix. Harry regarda les mains de Severus et en même temps, se concentra sur ce que l'homme disait. En observant la bouche de l'homme, il vit qu'il disait « Harry, viens près de moi. Il y a quelqu'un que je voudrais te présenter. »

Harry regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Severus vers le vieil homme, à la très longue barbe et aux petites lunettes, qui lui souriait.

'Est-ce que cela veut dire que je n'ai plus à aller au lit ?' pensa Harry pour lui-même, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Severus et Albus s'étouffèrent tous les deux de choc.

« Albus, avez-vous également entendu ça ? Par Merlin, dites-moi que vous aussi afin de m'assurer que je ne deviens pas fou ! » Il se retourna et regarda le sorcier qui paraissait tout aussi étonné, et qui de toute évidence était encore en état de choc.

« Albus, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? » dit Severus fortement, obtenant par la-même l'attention de Harry.

« Oui Severus, je l'ai également entendu. Il semblerait qu'il y ait plus à apprendre au sujet de Harry que ce que nous le pensions » dit-il, ses yeux scintillant comme jamais. Albus s'avança vers Severus et s'agenouilla en face de Harry.

Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les verts émeraude. 'Harry peux-tu m'entendre ?'

Les yeux de Harry s'écartèrent de stupeur. 'Oui, mais comment faites-vous pour être dans ma tête ?' pensa Harry. Il était tellement heureux que cet homme puisse lui parler. 'Qui êtes-vous et qui est cet homme?' demanda-t-il en pointant Severus.

Albus sourit gentiment. 'Harry, mon nom est Albus Dumbledore, je suis le directeur de cette école et pour répondre à ta troisième question, tu es à Poudlard, école pour sorciers et sorcières. Quand à l'homme qui est allé te chercher et qui t'a ramené ici, je pense qu'il aimerait te le dire par lui-même.

Albus se releva et s'avança vers Severus, qui lui était resté figé.

« Il veut savoir qui tu es. Je pense qu'après le lui avoir dit, tu devrais lui donner une potion calmante pour qu'il puisse dormir » dit-il à Severus calmement. « Apres l'avoir couché, rejoins-moi, il y a quelques petites choses dont nous avons besoins de discuter. » Albus sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers sa chaise favorite.

Severus s'avança dans la chambre de Harry et s'assit sur le lit à côté du petit garçon. Il prit une profonde respiration se demandant, par Merlin, comment il allait pouvoir dire à Harry qui il était réellement. Il se tourna vers Harry de façon à lui faire face. Il serra les petites mains de Harry dans les siennes avant de commencer à parler.

'Harry, peux-tu m'entendre ?' demanda-t-il à Harry espérant qu'Albus ne soit pas le seul qui puisse parler avec l'enfant.

Une voix enfantine envahit son esprit. 'Oui, qui êtes-vous et pourquoi vous m'avez enlevé de ma maison. S'il vous plait, dites-moi que vous n'allez plus m'y renvoyer' supplia Harry alors que ces yeux émeraudes se remplissaient de larmes non-versées encore.

Severus essuya doucement les larmes. 'Premièrement, tu ne retourneras jamais là-bas et ne restera plus jamais avec eux. Deuxièmement, ce que je vais te dire est très important, je voudrais que tu m'écoute très attentivement et que tu me laisses finir ce que j'ai à te dire avant de me poser des questions, d'accord ?' Puis il attendit que Harry lui dise qu'il avait comprit.

Harry réfléchit un instant à ce que venait de lui dire l'homme. 'Ok' dit-il simplement.

88888888888888888

Je sais que c'est court mais je pense mettre 2 chapitres par semaine.


	4. Explanation and Understanding

What do we do now

**Auteur**: Momma-dar

**Traductrice**: Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Quelle aurait été la vie de Harry si celui-ci avait quitté les Dursley à l'âge de 5 ans puis éduqué par son père aidé de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Quel choc attend Severus après qu'il ait ramené Harry chez lui ? PAS de Slash.

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Momma-dar. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Merci a tous ceux qui lisent cette traduction. Ainsi qu'a ceux qui m'ont laisse des reviews. Je vais tenter de garder ce rythme c'est-à-dire deux chapitres par semaine. Je rappelle que la fiction anglaise comporte 22 chapitres et n'est toujours pas finie.

Chapitre 4 : Explanation and Understanding.

Severus s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de son fils, se demandant par où commencer.

'Harry, tout d'abord, comprends-tu que la magie est réelle ?' demanda-t-il ne sachant pas jusqu'où il lui faudrait expliquer.

Harry regarda l'homme à la drôle et longue robe noire avec un regard exaspéré. 'La magie n'existe pas'.

Severus sourit au garçon. 'Oh que si elle existe. Aussi réelle que toi et moi.'

Harry regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. 'Prouve-le !'

Severus rit, Harry était définitivement son fils. 'D'accord, que dirais-tu si je transformais cet oreiller en lapin. Est-ce que cela te semble bien ?' Il vit les yeux de son fils s'illuminer à ces paroles. Severus pointa sa baguette vers l'oreiller, récita une incantation et dans un flash bleu lumineux, celui-ci se transforma en un petit lapin aux oreilles grises pendantes. Il regarda les yeux de Harry brillés et le garçon saisit l'animal en peluche de ses petites mains et frotta son nez contre la douce fourrure.

'C'est incroyable !' dit Harry enthousiasmé.

Severus soupira, il y avait tant de chose qu'il lui fallait dire à Harry. 'Harry, maintenant que tu sais que la magie existe, tu dois savoir que tu es également un sorcier. Mais, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais que tu te souviennes pendant que je te dis toutes ces choses ce soir, d'accord ?' Il s'assit et attendit de voir ce que son fils allait dire à cette révélation.

'Ok, je comprends' dit Harry et il se rassit attendant patiemment que l'homme finisse ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

'Premièrement, j'ai besoin que tu te souviennes que tous les sorciers et sorcières ne sont pas toujours gentils. Quelques-uns sont vraiment, vraiment très méchants et ils font de terribles choses qui blessent de nombreuses personnes. Ta maman et ton papa étaient très inquiets que quelque chose puisse t'arriver, alors ils ont décidé que ta maman resterait avec ses amis pendant que ton papa essaierait de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser du méchant sorcier. Il regarda Harry pour s'assurer qu'il écoutait toujours et fut surpris de voir qu'il l'observait intensément, attendant la suite.

'Lorsque ta maman a emménagé avec son ami, ils pensaient qu'ils seraient en sureté. Mais un méchant sorcier découvrit où ils vivaient et vint dans votre maison pour te blesser toi et ta maman. Ton papa découvrit ce qui allait se passer et partit aussitôt essayer d'obtenir de l'aide. Il n'y arriva pas suffisamment vite. Lorsque ton papa te trouva, le méchant sorcier avait tué ta maman et son ami. Il avait également tenté de te tuer, mais pour on ne sait quelle raison, il n'a pas pu, il a essayé de te lancer un sort, mais ca ne t'a fait que cette cicatrice sur ton front et le sort s'est ensuite retourné contre lui. Puis, il a disparut.' Il s'arrêta là, s'assura que Harry ait tout compris. 'Comprends-tu jusqu'ici ?' demanda-t-il.

Harry acquiesça les yeux grands ouverts. 'Pourquoi mon papa ne m'a pas emmené avec lui à la maison ? Il ne m'aimait plus ?' dit Harry les yeux se remplissant de larmes.

Les propres larmes de Severus commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il amena Harry dans ses bras. Harry se blottit dans ses robes, des larmes ruisselant également de ses petites joues pâles. Severus essuya d'un geste les larmes de Harry.

'Harry, ton père t'aime plus que sa propre vie, mais il avait peur qu'en te prenant avec lui, les partisans du méchant sorcier ne te poursuivent pour t'être débarrassé de leur maître. Ainsi, ton père et quelques autres personnes ont pensé que tu serais plus en sécurité si tu restais avec ton oncle et ta tante, jusqu'à ce que tu entres au collège à tes 11 ans. Mais lorsque ton père a découvert que l'on ne prenait pas soins de toi, il a voulu que tu retourne vivre avec lui.' Il s'arrêta pour voir comment Harry avait pris la nouvelle.

Harry resta immobile pendant un petit moment avant de réaliser qui était l'homme.

'Tu es mon papa.'

8888888888888888888888

Et voila, un autre chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Pour ma part, Harry me fait complètement craquer…

Prochain chapitre lundi ou mardi.


	5. New name

What do we do now

**Auteur**: Momma-dar

**Traductrice**: Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Quelle aurait été la vie de Harry si celui-ci avait quitté les Dursley à l'âge de 5 ans puis éduqué par son père aidé de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Quel choc attend Severus après qu'il ait ramené Harry chez lui ? PAS de Slash.

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Momma-dar. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews elles sont supers !

Chapitre 5: New name.

Après que Severus eut entendu Harry dire qu'il était son papa, des larmes commencèrent à couler de son visage.

« Ne pleure pas Papa, je suis là maintenant. » Harry tourna son visage vers son père et posa ses petites mains sur les joues de celui-ci. « Je prendrai soins de toi. »

Severus commença à rire. « Et moi qui pensait que c'était mon travail, après tout c'est moi l'adulte. »

Harry sourit et se blottit dans les robes de son père se sentant sauf et en sécurité pour la première fois de sa vie. Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa respiration se fit plus lente. Il était endormi.

Severus remarqua que son fils s'était endormi et écarta doucement les couvertures du lit. Il y allongea le petit garçon endormi et le borda. Avant de partir il déposa un petit baiser sur son front et quitta la pièce.

Lorsque qu'il sortit de la pièce, il fut surpris de trouver Albus assit sur la chaise longue à côté du feu. C'était la chaise, sur laquelle il s'asseyait toujours quand il désirait lui parler.

Albus regarda l'homme s'avancer dans la pièce et s'asseoir sur le canapé près de lui. « Je vois que tu es parvenu à faire retourner Harry au lit. »

« J'ai tenté de lui expliquer les chose aussi bien que j'ai pu. Je pense qu'il a tout compris. » Il soupira et laissa reposer sa tête dans ses mains. « Je lui ai dit en gros ce qui s'est passé avec Lily et pourquoi ils vivaient avec James. Apres je lui ai dit que son père était toujours en vie, il m'a demandé si la raison pour laquelle il devait vivre avec son oncle et sa tante était parce que son 'père' ne voulait pas de lui et qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Je lui ai répondu que son père l'aimait plus que la vie en elle-même et il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a dit 'tu es mon papa' ». Les larmes avaient recommencé à couler sur son visage et il tenta furieusement de les essuyer. « Je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'un jour il m'appellerait papa. »

Albus le regarda et tendit sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule du plus jeune. « Je peux voir à quel point cela semble important pour toi et je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu te laisser Harry la première fois que tu l'as emmené ici, cette nuit-là. Si seulement j'avais pu t'aider un peu plus » dit-il tristement. « Maintenant, je voudrais que l'on discute de ce que tu veux dire au personnel à propos de ton fils. Il nous faut aussi réfléchir à la façon dont Harry va pouvoir apprendre la magie, en particulier s'il ne peut pas prononcer d'incantation ou encore entendre comment il est supposé les dire. »

Severus resta sans bouger pendant un moment avant de prendre la parole. « Je pense que la première chose que nous nous devons de faire est de lui redonner le nom qu'il était supposé avoir et alors nous pourrons le dire au reste du personnel. Il se renfonça dans le canapé, se demandant comme le personnel allait prendre la nouvelle à savoir que leur sauveur était le fruit de l'impitoyable professeur de potion.

« Quel est son véritable nom ? Je ne connaissais que le nom sur lequel s'était mis d'accord Lily et James » demanda Albus tout en se demandant comme le personnel allait prendre cette révélation à propos du garçon connu en tant que 'Harry Potter'.

Severus regarda le vieux sorcier et avec un large sourire sur le visage, et dit fièrement « Le nom de mon fils est Daylan Alexander Snape. »


	6. Shocking Revelation

What do we do now

**Auteur**: Momma-dar

**Traductrice**: Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Quelle aurait été la vie de Harry si celui-ci avait quitté les Dursley à l'âge de 5 ans puis éduqué par son père aidé de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Quel choc attend Severus après qu'il ait ramené Harry chez lui ? PAS de Slash.

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Momma-dar. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'encouragent énormément !

Chapitre 6: Shocking revelation

Albus regarda le père plein de fierté et commença à rire. « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir un jour cette expression sur ton visage » dit-il gloussant toujours.

Severus lui lança un regard exaspéré « Serais-tu en train de dire que je n'ai pas de raison légitime de me sentir fier à présent ? » demanda-t-il amusé.

« Comment veux-tu annoncer à l'équipe enseignante la nouvelle identité de Harry ou plutôt devrais-je dire Daylan ainsi que de sa condition. Je sais que cela parait être beaucoup de choses à traiter dans l'immédiat, mais plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ça sera, » lui dit Albus doucement.

Severus resta assit à se demander comment, par tous les saints, il allait annoncer à ses collègues, qui était son fils.

« Par Merlin pourquoi tout doit être forcement compliqués ? Je ne sais franchement pas quoi leur dire. Allez-vous demander au personnel enseignant d'apprendre le langage des signes afin qu'ils puissent communiquer avec Daylan ? » Severus se renfonça un peu plus dans le canapé et laissa courir une main dans ses long cheveux soyeux.

Albus regarda Severus avec ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice. « Je pense que nous devrions tout simplement dire que Harry Potter est ton fils ainsi que son vrai nom. Ou ils l'accepteront ou ils ne l'accepteront pas. Mais ne t'attend pas à ce que cela plaise à tout le monde, d'accord ? » Il bougea un peu de façon à être assit sur le bord du fauteuil. « Oui je vais dire à l'équipe enseignante qu'ils auront besoins d'apprendre le langage des signes pour le bien de Daylan. Par contre, je suis quasiment sûr que Minerva en connait déjà les rudiments.

« Cela soulève un autre point dont nous avons besoins de parler » soupira Severus. « Comment Harry va-t-il pouvoir apprendre la magie s'il ne peut pas entendre comment prononcer les sort correctement. Je ne sais même pas si on lui a appris à utiliser sa voix » dit-il décourage, comment son fils allait-il pouvoir vivre normalement dans ce monde ? Il veut juste être sûr que son fils ait tout ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Albus se rassit et regarda les divers flashes passant sur le visage de Severus. Je ne pense pas que Daylan aura de difficultés avec la magie, je pense même qu'il sera capable d'utiliser ses capacités en télépathie pour compenser le fait qu'il n'entende pas comment prononcer les sorts correctement. Mais ce n'est qu'une supposition, il est assez dure de prévoir ce genre de choses » dit-il de manière désinvolte.

« Comment allons-nous le découvrir ? » demanda Severus presque effrayé à ce que le directeur lui répondrait.

« Je pense que nous devrions lui donner une baguette et voir ce qui se passe » dit Albus gloussant face à l'expression de Severus.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Il regarda Albus et y vit ce damné pétillement dans ses yeux. « Merlin, vous êtes sérieux » grogna-t-il. « Maintenant, il nous faut trouver ce que nous allons dire à la réunion de demain. »

Albus frotta son menton. « As-tu l'intention de dire quelle était la précédente identité de Daylan. C'est à toi de choisir, mais sache que je te soutiendrai qu'importe la décision que tu prendras.

Severus resta là un moment sans bouger avant de prendre la parole. « Il n'ont pas besoin de le savoir tout de suite, à part Minerva. Daylan aura besoin de la présence positive d'une femme dans sa vie. Et je ne fait confiance qu'à Minerva. »

Albus recommença à rire face à cette déclaration. « Je suis sûr qu'elle n'imaginerait pas que tu puisse la tenir à si haute estime. Si tu le veux je pourrais lui demander de descendre maintenant, ainsi tu pourras lui parler librement sans t'inquiéter que quelqu'un ne puisse t'entendre. »

« Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée. Est-ce que tu pourrais expliquer la situation à Pompom. Elle aura sans aucun doute besoin de connaitre la vérité, puisque qu'elle sera son médecin. »

Severus regarda Albus pour savoir quelle allait être sa réaction au fait qu'il devait annoncer tout à la médicomage, sachant que ce ne serait pas une mince à faire.

« Devrais-je la saucissonner avant de le lui dire, ou tu pense que ce serais trop radical ? » Demanda Albus avec une pointe d'innocence.

Severus grogna, « trop radical, vous êtes bien trop indulgent » Les deux riaient encore lorsque Albus alla vers la cheminée pour appeler Minerva.

Il lança une bonne poignée de poudre dans le feu, appela alors « Minerva McGonagall » et quelque secondes plus tard, sa tête apparaissait par la cheminée. «Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous, Albus ? » demanda-t-elle au directeur.

« J'aurais besoin que vous descendiez dans les appartements de Severus. Il y a quelque chose d'important dont vous devez être informée » dit Albus calmement. Severus, lui, réfléchissait à comment tout dire à Minerva, sans pour autant qu'elle saute sur des conclusions.

« Je te suggérerais que commencer par le début, c'est normalement le meilleur des choix » Sourit-il l'étincelle étant de retour.

Severus fit un sourire méprisant au directeur, il jurerait que ce vieux débris peut lire dans les pensées. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que la directrice des Griffondors n'entre dans le domaine du directeur des Serpentards.


	7. What is it you wanted to tell me?

What do we do now

**Auteur**: Momma-dar

**Traductrice**: Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Quelle aurait été la vie de Harry si celui-ci avait quitté les Dursley à l'âge de 5 ans puis éduqué par son père aide de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Quel choc attend Severus après qu'il ait ramené Harry chez lui ?

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Momma-dar. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Chapitre 7: What is it you wanted to tell me?

Minerva traversait le Hall en direction des cachots. Cela ne faisait que deux minutes qu'Albus lui avait demandé de descendre dans les appartements de Severus afin qu'ils aient une discussion d'ordre privé. Elle ne pouvait que deviner ce qui allait s'y dire. Elle se frotta les bras l'un contre l'autre de façon à se réchauffer du froid qui prenait place dans son corps. C'était toujours assez froid en bas. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment Severus faisait pour supporter cette froideur et cette obscurité. Elle s'apprêtait à emprunter le couloir menant aux appartements privés de Severus lorsqu'un petit garçon lui rentra dedans à pleine vitesse.

« Oh mon enfant, je suis désolée » dit Minerva s'excusant auprès garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau, tandis qu'elle l'aidait à se remettre sur pieds. Au moment où elle allait demander à l'enfant son nom, elle entendit des pas précipités venant des appartements de Severus. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et y vit un Snape vraiment très débraillé, et un Albus Dumbledore, qui paraissait hautement amusé, suivant derrière.

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez demandé de venir rapidement ici à une heure du matin ? Demanda-t-elle à Severus tandis que celui-ci soulevait le petit garçon dans ses bras. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit avec quelles difficultés le garçon tentait de fuir. Sur les épaules du petit, reposaient des cheveux noirs indisciplinés qui tombaient également sur son visage, ce qui empêchait Minerva de voir clairement à quoi ressemblait le garçon. Elle retourna son regard vers Severus et celui-ci lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à ses appartements.

Severus était fatigue, quelques instants auparavant il avait essayé de faire retourner Daylan au lit. Cela avait semblé trop simple : Daylan était retourné sans se plaindre dans son lit. A peine deux minutes plus tard, il avait pu entendre Daylan ramper hors de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il était retourné voir Daylan, une petite voix d'enfant lui avait chuchoté dans son esprit, « Je n'ai pas sommeil, est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ? »

Severus lui avait répondu d'un ton sérieux mais attentionné et lorsqu'il regarda dans les yeux de Daylan, il y vit un feu s'embraser en signe de défiance. Puis il fit ce que Severus s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse, il fila à toute allure hors de sa chambre. C'est ainsi que la poursuite avait commencé. Apres avoir pourchassé près de dix minutes le rapide enfant de cinq ans, ce fut l'arrivée opportune de Minerva qui mit fin à cette course poursuite dans les couloirs principaux de Poudlard. Daylan était à présent lové tranquillement dans les bras de Severus, tandis qu'ils rejoignaient leurs appartements suivit de près par Minerva et Albus. Une fois de retour chez Severus, Minerva regarda Albus puis Severus attendant que l'un d'eux se décide à lui expliquer ce qui se passait.

« Bien, l'un de vous va-t-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe, ou allez-vous me laisser deviner en espérant que juste trouve la bonne solution ? » demanda Minerva alors qu'elle croisait ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle regarda l'enfant qui était encore nicher dans les robes de Severus, mais le visage toujours hors de vue.

Severus lança un regard en direction d'Albus et vu que celui-ci n'avait aucune intention de l'aider, il se retourna vers Minerva. « Cet enfant sur mes genoux est mon fils. Son nom est Daylan Alexander Snape mais je suis sûr que vous le reconnaitriez sous un autre nom. Vu qu'il avait clairement perturbé Minerva, il en déduit que le seul moyen d'obtenir quelque chose de sa part était de lui montrer le visage de Daylan. Il souleva l'enfant endormi de façon à ce que son visage soit visible à Minerva, puis dégagea les cheveux pour laisser apparaitre la tristement célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui lui révélerait clairement l'identité du petit.

Minerva haleta, « Par le fantôme de Merlin, c'est Harry Potter ! Vous me dites que Harry Potter est votre fils, c'est scandaleux, Lily n'aurait jamais trompé son mari !» cria-t-elle fortement, ne remarquant pas que ses cris n'avait en rien affecté le garçon sur les genoux de Severus.

« Vous avez parfaitement raison, Lily ne m'aurait jamais trompé. Et j'espère mon Dieu qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais fait avec notre meilleur ami. » Severus, voyant qu'elle commençait lentement à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire, saisit l'opportunité de finir l'histoire de ce qui c'était réellement passé et du pourquoi il était parti et avait laissé Daylan à ses maudits moldus. Il pensa que c'était le bon moment pour lancer l'obus. « Il y a quelque chose que vous et le reste de l'équipe enseignante devez savoir sur Daylan. » Severus prit une profonde respiration se demandant comment Minerva allait réagir à cette nouvelle.

« Daylan est sourd, c'est une des conséquences pour avoir été frappé par le sort de la mort. » Il resta là, attendant une quelconque pitié pour son fils endormi, mais il fut surprit lorsque Minerva reprit la parole.

« C'est pour cela que je ne l'ai pas réveillé lorsque j'ai crié. A-t-il montré des signes de télépathie ? » Demanda-t-elle solennellement.

« Oui, il a pu tout à l'heure nous parler, au directeur et à moi, à travers notre esprit. Mais je ne comprends pas, comment avez-vous pu savoir ce que le directeur lui-même ne savait pas ? » Demanda Severus parfaitement surpris.


	8. Minerva's Secret

What do we do now

**Auteur**: Momma-dar

**Traductrice**: Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Quelle aurait été la vie de Harry si celui-ci avait quitté les Dursley à l'âge de 5 ans puis éduqué par son père aide de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Quel choc attend Severus après qu'il ait ramené Harry chez lui ?

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Momma-dar. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Dessolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de moment pour moi ces derniers temps, mais promis le prochain chapitre arrivera très très vite. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, je ne pensais pas en recevoir autant. Sachez que j'ai écrit à l'auteur et qu'elle vous remercie également de lire sa fiction et de l'apprécier!

Place au chapitre…

Chapitre 8: Minerva's Secret.

Severus était assit, apparemment en état de choc. Comment est-ce que Minerva a sut qu'elle devait demander si Daylan avait fait preuve de capacités télépathiques.

« Allez vous nous expliquer comment vous le savez ? » demanda-t-il instantanément.

Minerva préféra regarder ses mains. « Avant que je ne commence à enseigner, j'ai été entraîné dans une romance mouvementée, vouée à l'échec avant même d'être commencée. J'étais jeune et insouciante et je n'ai pas réalisé que l'homme pour duquel j'étais tombée amoureuse était déjà marié. Peu de temps après avoir commencé à se fréquenter j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. Lorsque je lui ai dit pour le bébé il est devenu furieux. Il m'a demandé de m'en débarrasser. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il avait engendré un batard ailleurs. Cela aurait ruiné son mariage et sa vie, disait-il.

Ainsi j'ai quitté l'Angleterre pour l'Italie et suis allée vivre chez ma tante. Lorsque mon enfant est née elle est devenue le rayon de soleil de ma vie. Elle n'avait que deux mois lorsque j'ai découvert qu'elle était sourde. J'ai alors pensé que jamais elle n'aurait la chance de vivre dans notre monde, j'étais comme anéantie. Mais lorsque Jocelyn eut atteint l'âge de trois ans, j'ai eu le choc de ma vie, j'ai découvert qu'elle était télépathe. Lorsque je l'ai emmené voir un médicomage, elle m'a dit que c'était courant pour des enfants de sorcier de disposer de talents rares pour compenser leurs infirmités.

Elle est restée avec ma tante lorsque je suis venu ici pour enseigner. Je n'ai jamais dit à quiconque que j'avais une fille. Elle va avoir trente-et-un ans le mois prochain. Elle sait qui est son père bien que celui-ci ne connaisse pas son existence » dit-elle des larmes dévalant son visage. C'est la première fois en plus de trente ans qu'elle parle de son histoire à quelqu'un et cela s'avérait encore être dur à avouer.

Albus regarda Minerva d'un air bienveillant. « Si vous pensez qu'il ne vous est pas trop douloureux de nous dire qui est le père. Bien sûr si vous ne le voulez pas, nous pourrons le comprendre.

Minerva prit une longue respiration ; elle avait besoin de dire à quelqu'un la vérité qu'elle avait si longtemps cachée. « Le père de Jocelyn est William Malfoy, Lucius est son demi-frère. »

Nul besoin de vous dire que Severus était en état de choc. Découvrir que Minerva avait une fille de son âge était une chose, mais c'était tout autre chose de découvrir que le père de celle-ci était William Malfoy.

« Si vous pensez que cela peut aider, je contacterai ma fille et voir si elle serait d'accord d'aider à éduquer Har… Daylan ainsi il pourra vite rattraper les autres enfants de son âge » dit Minerva pensant que Jocelyn serait la meilleure personne pour aider le jeune garçon. « J'imagine qu'il sera plus facile pour elle de lui enseigner le langage des signes ainsi que de l'aider à développer ses capacités télépathiques. » Elle voulait pouvoir aider cet enfant autant qu'elle avait pu aider le sien.

Elle regarda Severus et vit que celui-ci secouait la tête de haut en bas.

« Oui Minerva je pense que ce serait une merveilleuse idée. Je pense qu'il pourrait apprendre beaucoup de ta fille. Je vais m'assurer à ce qu'elle arrive ici en toute sécurité. Je suppose qu'elle préférerait séjourner dans vos quartiers, je m'assurerais donc que les elfes de maison lui prépare une chambre » dit Albus, le pétillement visible dans ses yeux.

« Merci Minerva, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tout cela signifie pour Daylan et moi. Je pense qu'il va énormément bénéficier de ta fille en sa présence » dit Severus calmement, honorant Minerva avec un de ses plus beaux et vrais sourires.

C'est à ce moment que Daylan décida de se redresser dans les bras de son père de façon à trouver une position plus confortablement.

« Je vais devoir mettre ce petit bonhomme au lit cela aura été une longue et fatigante nuit » dit-il tout en se levant et se dirigeant vers la chambre de Daylan. Il allongea son fils endormi et tira les couvertures jusqu'aux épaules. Avec un mouvement du poigné et un choix de quelques mots, il plaça un charme de chauffage sur les couvertures, puis, il lui donna un petit bisou sur le front. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, la petite voix calme de Daylan se fit entendre dans sa tête.

« Je t'aime Papa » dit-il d'une voix endormie.

Severus sourit « Je t'aime aussi mon doux enfant, maintenant rendors-toi on se verra au matin ». Il était encore surpris de la capacité de télépathie de son fils et il faudrait qu'il s'habitue à entendre la voix de celui-ci, lui parlant dans sa tête. Il se retourna, éteint la lumière puis sortit de la chambre.


	9. To be a good father

What do we do now

**Auteur**: Momma-dar

**Traductrice**: Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Quelle aurait été la vie de Harry si celui-ci avait quitté les Dursley à l'âge de 5 ans puis éduqué par son père aidé de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Quel choc attend Severus après qu'il ait ramené Harry chez lui ?

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Momma-dar. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Merci pour vos reviews, voila comme promis un chapitre qui arrive très vite… le prochain arrivera peut-être dans deux jours. En attendant bonne lecture.

Chapitre 9: To be a good father

Severus retourna dans le salon après avoir coucher Daylan dans son lit. Il y remarqua Albus debout près de la porte d'entrée, souhaitant 'bonne nuit' à Minerva. Il ne réalisait toujours pas que son fils lui avait été finalement rendu. Il fera en sorte que Daylan ait tout ce dont il aura besoin. Son esprit était encore en train de réfléchir sur ce que venaient de lui dire Minerva et Dumbledore. Il avait vraiment du mal à croire que sa fille était la demi-sœur de Lucius. Merlin, que le monde est petit.

Albus venait tout juste de retourner dans le salon, s'asseyant sur la chaise qu'il avait occupé précédemment lorsque Severus revient de la cuisine avec une tasse de thé. L'acceptant avec plaisir, il prit une petite gorgée de son contenu et sourit. « Je vois que tu te souviens de comment j'aime mon thé » Il prit une autre petite gorgée avant de continuer. « As-tu l'intention de dire à Mlle Jocelyn qui était Daylan avant que tu ne l'ait remmené à tes côtés ? » Albus avait comme l'impression que cette femme allait prendre une place particulière dans la vie de Severus, pas seulement dans celle de Daylan.

Severus soupira tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur la chaise. Je pense que je vais finir par lui dire. Je crois qu'il lui faudra tout savoir en ce qui concerne Daylan afin qu'elle puisse l'aider du mieux qu'elle peut. » Il regarda sans ciller vers le feu. « Est-ce-que Daylan va pouvoir prendre ses cours ici ? » Demanda-t-il calment espérant que son fils ne soit pas envoyer dans une école spécialisée.

« Je me disais qu'une fois qu'il aura rattrapé son retard, il pourra recevoir des cours avec le reste de l'équipe enseignante. Je sais que Minerva est qualifiée pour enseigner l'anglais et les sciences, et si je ne me trompe pas, je pense que Filius est parfaitement capable d'enseigner les Mathématiques. Et je suis sûr que vous l'introduirez aux Potions aussitôt que possible. » Dit Albus d'un large sourire.

Severus ne pu contenir un sourire, c'est vrai qu'il était impatient de pouvoir enseigner à son fils. Il était encore terrifié à l'idée d'être père. Il n'avait pas eu une très bonne image paternelle durant sa jeunesse et espérait pourra tirer les leçons des erreurs de son père. Bien sûr, il y avait Albus qui lui servait d'image paternelle ce qui l'aiderait certainement beaucoup à présent. « J'ai vraiment peur de mal faire quelque chose, je sais pas comment être un bon père. » dit-il regardant le vieil homme assit en face de lui.

« Severus, je peux t'assurer que tu feras un bon père, rien qu'à la façon dont tu t'inquiète. Qu'importe les difficultés que tu pourras rencontrer ou encore que tu te sentes seul, tu auras toujours tes collègues, auprès desquels tu pourras trouver de l'aide. Je suis sûr que tous se feront un plaisir de t'aider avec Daylan. Après tout, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eu de petit enfant à Poudlard. » Dit Albus d'un sourire connaisseur. « Maintenant, je pense qu'il serait temps que j'aille au lit et je suis sûr que tu as de nombreuses choses, auxquelles tu dois songer, ainsi, je te souhaite bonne nuit et j'espère te voir, toi et Daylan, dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. » dit Albus tandis qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte et partir, la voix de Severus l'arrêta dans sa foulée. « Merci Albus pour m'avoir permis de ramener mon fils à la maison. » dit Severus des sanglots dans la voix.

Albus lui fit un petit sourire triste. « J'aurais aimé te le permettre plus tôt. »

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Le lendemain matin, Severus fut réveillé par quelque chose lui tirant sa chemise. Il grogna ouvrant les yeux, et regarda l'enfant qui le fixait de ses grands yeux verts émeraudes.

'J'ai faim' dit la petite voix enfantine de Daylan, timidement, dans l'esprit de Severus.

Celui-ci sourit chaleureusement à son fils puis leva les yeux vers son réveil à cote de lui. Il y lut 6 :30. 'Daylan, il est trop tôt pour que nous descendions dans la Grande Salle pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner avec le reste de l'équipe enseignante. N'y-a-t-il rien que tu veuilles faire en attendant ?' demanda Severus essayant de ne pas bailler. Il ne s'était pas endormi avant quatre heures du matin.

Daylan regarda timidement le sol, 'Est-ce-que je peux te rejoindre dans le lit ?' demanda-t-il. Il se rappelait ne jamais avoir été autorisé à entrer dans la chambre de son oncle et de sa tante. Dudley était toujours câliner par sa maman et son papa, mais lui il n'avait même pas le droit de les toucher. Il espérait de tout son cœur que son papa ne le rejetterait pas. Il avait besoin d'être câliner par son papa. La raison pour laquelle il s'était réveillé aussi tôt n'était pas parce qu'il avait faim, mais parce qu'il avait encore fait un cauchemar. Celui dans lequel un homme aux yeux rouges le heurtait avec une lumière verte claire au front. Il faisait toujours ce rêve-la, autant qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, et ça lui faisait vraiment peur. Il pensait que si son papa le prenait avec lui, le méchant monsieur partirait de ses rêves.

Severus sourit à la demande de son fils. Il se rappelait que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours voulu étant petit. Il souleva un des bords de la couverture et fit signe à Daylan de venir s'y blottir. 'Tu peux toujours venir quand tu en as l'envie.'

Daylan regarda son papa plein d'espoir, « Même quand je fais un cauchemar ?'

Severus sourit et rapprocha son fils un peu plus de lui 'Surtout quand tu fais un cauchemar'.


	10. The Bad Thing

What do we do now

**Auteur**: Momma-dar

**Traductrice**: Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Quelle aurait été la vie de Harry si celui-ci avait quitté les Dursley à l'âge de 5 ans puis éduqué par son père aidé de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Quel choc attend Severus après qu'il ait ramené Harry chez lui ?

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Momma-dar. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long, je sais, pas de beaucoup mais, il faut tout de même le remarquer ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vu que je poste très vite, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à chaque fois, mais je pense qu'entre les reviews et un chapitre vous préférez le chapitre ! Alors je fais ce que je peux. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je que vous devez arrêter d'écrire des reviews. Elles m'encouragent énormément et c'est grâce à elles que je vous mets les chapitres aussi rapidement.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 10: The bad Thing

Severus se réveilla encore une fois une heure plus tard après que Daylan l'ait rejoint dans son lit. Il baissa son regard vers son fils, puis sourit. Daylan était recroquevillé en une petite boule, sa tête reposant dans ses bras et le petit pouce dans sa bouche. Severus sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et fut submerger par une vague de bonheur. Son fils était enfin à la maison et pour de bon. Severus s'écarta doucement de Daylan afin de ne pas réveiller l'enfant endormi. Une fois assit sur le bord du lit, il se frotta les yeux pour chasser toute marque de sommeil. Aujourd'hui sera la première fois que l'équipe enseignante rencontrera son fils. Et ils ne le connaitront qu'en tant que Daylan Alexander Snape. Minerva sera la seule de l'équipe avec Albus qui sauront que celui-ci fut autrefois Harry Potter. C'était le moyen le plus sur, il détestait tromper ses collègues, mais la sécurité de son fils était plus importante.

Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il désirait prendre une rapide douche avant de descendre pour le petit-déjeuner. Il se tourna et lança un bref sort d'alerte sur Daylan afin de savoir lorsque celui-ci se réveillera. Il entra dans la cabine de douche et laissa l'eau brulante courir sur lui. Il put sentir ses muscles se contracter lorsque l'eau toucha son dos. Cela allait être une longue journée. Il espérait que ça ne soit pas trop imposant pour Daylan. Il saisit la bouteille de shampooing et en versa une bonne quantité dans le creux de sa main. Tout en massant ses cheveux, il laissa dériver ses pensées vers une certaine femme qui allait aider son fils. Il se demandait à quoi elle ressemblait et comment Daylan réagirait en sa présence. Tandis qu'il rinçait ses cheveux, le charme d'alerte le sortit de ses pensées. Daylan était réveillé. Finissant rapidement, il ferma le robinet et sortit de la douche. Il jeta un sort de séchage à ses cheveux et son corps et enfila ses robes.

'Papa, où es-tu ?' Severus entendit la petite voix timide de Daylan retentir dans son esprit.

'Je suis dans la salle de bain' répondit-il à Daylan. 'Il faudrait que tu viennes prendre un bain avant que nous descendions manger dans la Grande Salle. Severus retourna dans sa chambre et y vit Daylan blottit dans les couvertures.

'Non, je ne veux pas prendre de bain' dit Daylan, la lèvre inferieure s'avançant en une moue, d'une manière défiante et replongea sous les couvertures.

'Je peux encore te voir, et oui tu vas le prendre ton bain' dit Severus soulevant le petit garçon dans ses bras et le portant dans la salle de bains.

'Peux-tu prendre ton bain tout seul ou veux-tu que je t'aide ?' dit-il pendant qu'il posait une serviette sur le lavabo.

'Je peux prendre mon bain tout seul' dit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

'Très bien dans ce cas, je reviens dans cinq minutes pour vérifier et m'assurer que tu es propre.' Il se pencha vers le robinet et ouvrit l'eau. Après cela, il s'assura que l'eau ne soit pas trop chaude et en fit couler un quart de bain, ajoutant également une potion à l'eau pour que celle-ci devienne bleue et sente le bois de santal. Voyant une bonne quantité de bulles remplir le bain, il ferma le robinet. 'Cinq minutes' dit Severus tandis que le petit garçon se tenait à côté de la baignoire.

'As-tu besoin d'aide pour retirer tes vêtements ?' Il s'avait que les boutons pouvait s'avérer très difficiles à retirer pour de petites mains.

Severus le regardait tandis que le petit garçon secouait la tête signifiant un oui.

« Daylan, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir besoin d'aide. Tous les petits garçons ont besoin d'aide des fois, même les grandes personnes quelques fois.'

Daylan le regarda avec étonnement 'Même toi tu as besoin d'aide parfois ?' Comme si c'était quelque chose d'extraordinaire de demander de l'aide pour lui.

'Oui, même moi j'ai besoin d'aide quelques fois.' Il rit à l'expression déconcertée sur le visage de son fils. 'Suffit de trainer, va dans la baignoire. Severus se baissa et aida les petite mains à déboutonner le pyjama et le retira par la tête. Il prit les vêtements sales et sortit de la salle de bain. Severus attendit environ dix minutes avant de retourner dans la salle de bain, pour vérifier et s'assurer que Daylan s'était lavé correctement. Daylan sortait de la baignoire lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la porte. Il observa Daylan vider l'eau de la baignoire et s'approcher de lui. Ce qu'il vit sur le dos de son fils le fit voir rouge.

De fines lignes blanches ressortaient rudement sur la peau lisse. Il ne pouvait même pas toutes les compter tellement il y en avait. Elles variaient en longueur et en largueur. Il avait vu le même genre de cicatrices sur une de ses Serpentards. Elle avait été la seule fille née dans un cercle fermé de mangemorts. Etant la plus jeune des trois, elle était vue comme de trop, et subissait la plupart du temps la colère violente de son père. Son instrument préféré pour calmer ses nerfs était la ceinture en cuir avec une boucle en métal.

Voir les mêmes marques sur le dos de son fils le mit dans une rage folle qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Essayant de se calmer, il tourna son fils pour le regarder de face. 'Daylan, qu'est-il arrivée à ton dos ?' Demanda-t-il calment tentant de contenir sa rage. Il vit Daylan s'écarter inconsciemment de lui. Cela lui brisa le cœur de voir de la peur dans les yeux de son fils, peur d'être puni et d'être rejeté.

'J'ai été puni, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal.' Répliqua Daylan, mort de peur, et se recula de lui-même dans un coin. Il glissa contre le mur et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, se faisant le plus petit possible.

Severus regarda son fils, choqué. 'Daylan mon garçon, ca va, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Il saisit la duveteuse serviette et la tendit au petit enfant. 'Là, on te sèche d'abord et après tu pourras me raconter ce qui s'est passé.'Daylan s'avança lentement vers son papa et se laissa envelopper dans la chaude serviette. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son papa et se sentit être soulevé.

Severus donna à Daylan quelques vêtements à enfiler et attendit patiemment que celui-ci eut fini de s'habiller. Puis il s'assit sur le lit attendant que l'enfant fasse la même chose.

Une fois fait, Severus lui reposa la question, 'Que c'est-il passé ?' Daylan sursauta nerveusement à côté de son papa. Et s'il pensait aussi que ce qu'il avait fait était mal ? Il ne voulait pas dire à son papa qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, il ne voulait pas être envoyé loin de lui encore.

'Daylan ça va, je ne vais pas être fâché contre toi. Tu peux tout me dire.' Severus essayait de rassurer son jeune fils.

Daylan regarda dans les yeux de son papa et vit que celui-ci disait la vérité. 'J'ai été puni avec la ceinture parce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Oncle Vernon avait pensé dans sa tête que je devais être puni parce que j'étais un démon, un monstre et un pas normal. Et lorsque j'ai fait la chose mal, il est devenu vraiment furieux et il a commencé à me frapper avec la ceinture. Cette fois-ci il, l'a fait avec le bout en métal qu'il y a dessus, ca faisait tellement mal Papa.' Daylan commença à brailler en repensant à sa douleur et s'accrocha aux robes de son papa espérant qu'il ne le laissera jamais retourner là-bas.

'Chut, tout va bien maintenant. Il ne peut plus te faire de mal, je te protégerai à partir de maintenant.' Severus serra Daylan fermement tandis qu'il le berçait de façon à réconforter le petit garçon. 'Daylan, quelle était la chose mal que tu as fait ? Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose de mal. Tous les garçons sorciers font des choses avec leur magie des fois. Daylan regarda son papa et décida de lui montrer la mauvaise chose. Peut-être que ce n'était pas mal, après tout. Il descendit de sur les genoux de son papa et se tint face à lui. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra. Severus observa son fils fermer étroitement ses yeux puis soudain il se métamorphosa. Severus fixait la scène la bouche grande ouverte. A la place de son fils, il y avait à présent un petit louveteau aux yeux perçants d'un vert émeraude et une légère forme d'éclair, blanche, sur la tête.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Qui veut tuer les Dursley ? Peut-être pourrions-nous lancer une pétition afin que l'auteur écrive un chapitre sur les milles-et-une façons de torturer les Dursley ? Quand pensez-vous ? Quel serait donc votre outil préféré ? Moi je fais dans le simple, la râpe à fromage…

A bientôt, je répondrai aux reviews de ce chapitre promis ! J'ai pris beaucoup d'avance…


	11. Found: One Runaway Pup

What do we do now

**Auteur**: Momma-dar

**Traductrice**: Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Quelle aurait été la vie de Harry si celui-ci avait quitté les Dursley à l'âge de 5 ans puis éduqué par son père aidé de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Quel choc attend Severus après qu'il ait ramené Harry chez lui ? PAS de Slash.

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Momma-dar. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Wow, 24 reviews ! J'ai vraiment été gâtée ! Vous avez su faire preuve de beaucoup d'originalité dans vos tortures, j'ai vraiment passé un bon moment à les imaginer sur les Dursley ! Mais je tiens à vous faire partager la torture de Vernon selon Nymphodora Tonks qui est très complète :

« Moi je veux le tuer, mais avant tout le torturer grandement et longuement. Je le mettrais sur une table de torture, pieds et poings liés et lui ferais subir les pires sévices. L'étirement, la lacération, les brûlures, la lapidation, le fouet, le démembrement, le marteau pour casser tout ses os, la famine, la goutte sur le front, lui faire voir ses propres entrailles et lui arracher le cœur encore en vie et j'en passe... »

Mais n'oublions pas toues les autres idées, comme la petites cuillère normale et en plastique, les laisser mourir de faim et de soif, la punition suivant les défauts qui les caractérisent le plus, le mixeur, l'acide chlorhydrique, la louche, la pince à épiler, couteau et boite d'allumettes, feuille de papier, fouet pour les pate à crêpe, épluche-légumes et enfin se faire battre par tous les fans d'Harry !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Dia** : La torture du rat, ca c'est vraiment spécial et abominable ! Et en prime tu pense à punir ce cher Queudever… Magnifique vraiment.

**Lyly black **: la petite cuillère ? Tu restes dans les classiques… Mais ça ne se démode pas !

**Jenni 944** : Tu as tout à fait raison, il faut faire durer le plaisir, la batte serait bien trop efficace. Quand à la louche, bonne idée, je m'imagine déjà Severus courir après les Dursley, une louche à la main et le rouleau à pâtisserie de l'autre. Lol

**Lilou **: le mixeur, pas mal, surtout avec la graisse qu'ils ont, ça va doit avoir un résultat plutôt intéressant. Désolée de te décevoir mais la réaction des profs n'est pas pour ce chapitre, mais ne soit pas trop impatiente, ca viendra.

**Fel **: un couteau et des allumettes, super idée, on pourrait chauffer le couteau et l'approcher des yeux, puis les marquer à vif avant de les trancher vif, ok je me calme ou je vais jamais pouvoir finir les réponses aux reviews !

**Patmola** : et oui ce n'est pas mignon hein ! Qui n'est jamais allé rejoindre ses parents dans leur lit ? D'un côté heureusement que Harry ne pouvait pas le faire avec les Dursley, tu imagine, toi partager leur lit ? Berk !

**Lyly** : voilà la suite tant attendu j'espère que ca te plaira !

**Alexia et jo** : Et oui notre petit Harry/Daylan est un animagus, il ne semble donc pas aussi faible que ca, ni même en retard… Mais l'explication viendra.

**Heiwa** : Wow arracher le cœur avec une cuillère en plastique ça doit être un peu dur de le faire ! Mais je suis sûre qu'avec une bonne quantité de petite cuillère de rechange on peut y arriver.

**Neverland **: Très bonne idée je suis déjà dans la file, j'attends mon tour pour les cogner ! Plus que 187922 personnes et c'est à moi. Lol

Chapitre 11: Found:One Runaway Pup.

Daylan regard avers son père assit sur le lit, immobile, le fixant choqué. Peut-être que ce qu'il avait fait était vraiment quelque chose de mal. Il ne voulait pas lire le rejet dans les yeux de son papa, ainsi il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il courut.

Severus se remettait tout juste de sa stupeur, lorsqu'il vit son fils toujours en louveteau détaler hors de la pièce. Il lui courra rapidement après, mais Daylan était déjà sortit de ses appartements. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve avant qu'il ne se blesse.

Severus hurla le prénom de son fils dans son esprit encore et encore, mais son fils restait silencieux. Il ne savait pas si la télépathie de Daylan fonctionnait également sous sa forme animale et il ne s'avait pas non plus à quelle distance il devait se trouver de Daylan pour que le lien télépathique s'opère. Severus dévalait les couloirs venteux, ne voyant son fils nulle part. Il commença à paniquer. Il savait comment certains élèves agissaient en présence d'animaux, en particulier certains des plus âgés Serpentards. Jettent des sort en premier et questionnent après. Juste au moment de tourner au coin du couloir, il fonça tête la première sur Minerva.

« Par tous les Saints, Severus ! » Lui dit Minerva ses mains serrant les robes près de sa gorge. Vous m'avez fait une de ses peurs ! Que faites vous à courir ainsi, comme si vous aviez perdu un élève de première année ? »

Daylan s'est enfoui après avoir mal interprété ma réaction à quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ou il est et j'ai besoin de le retrouver avant que les étudiants ne le voient. » Dit Severus alors qu'il reprenait sa route dans les couloirs. Minerva suivait de près derrière essayant de comprendre la situation.

« Je suis persuadée que si un étudiant voit un petit enfant courir dans les alentours, il le conduira chez un professeur ou chez le directeur. Ce n'est pas plus difficile que ça. » Répliqua Minerva, se demandant pourquoi Severus semblait paniqué. Bien sûr il pouvait s'inquiéter que celui-ci se soit enfuit, mais rien de terrible ne pourrait lui arriver.

« Le problème est que si un élève ou un professeur le trouve, il ne saura pas que c'est un enfant perdu. » Dit-il hargneusement.

« Par le nom de Merlin, mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Je suis sûre que les résidents de cette école savent reconnaitre un petit enfant lorsqu'ils en voient un.» Grogna Minerva, incrédule.

« Mais il est la le problème, Ils ne seront pas capable de voir que c'est un petit enfant car c'est un FICHU ANIMAGUS ! Dit Severus exaspéré. Ce matin lorsque je suis venu pour le faire sortir du bain, j'ai remarqué quelque chose sur son dos qui m'a rendu furieux. Daylan a pensé que j'étais furieux contre lui et a commencé à se renfermer sur lui-même jusqu'à ce que je lui assure qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. »

« Qu'as-tu vu sur son dos ? » Interrompit rapidement Minerva.

« Son dos est recouvert d'une bonne centaine de petites cicatrices causées par des coups de ceinturon. Lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qui était arrivé à son dos, il m'a dit qu'il avait été puni pour avoir fait 'quelque chose de mal'. » Dit doucement Severus.

« Ce qui est ? » interrompit encore une fois Minerva.

Vernon Dursley battait Daylan avec la ceinture parce que celui-ci était capable de se métamorphoser en petit louveteau parfaitement noir. » Dit Severus d'une voix nuancée de haine et d'une rage sans équivoque. Il s'assurerait que Vernon Dursley reçoive la juste punition pour ce qu'il avait osé faire à son fils.

88888888888

Daylan courrait aussi vite que ses quatre petites pattes pouvaient lui permettre. Il ne voulait pas encore se faire rejeter ; il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir le rejet dans les yeux de son père. Pas quand il commençait enfin à se sentir heureux et que pour la première fois de sa courte existence il ne se sentait pas comme un monstre. Daylan désirait tellement se tenir loin de ce possible rejet qu'il ne regardait même pas où il allait et fonça tête la première dans une paire de jambes. Instinctivement, il se roula en boule et attendit que les premiers coups ne partent.

« Oh, mais à qui appartiens-tu précieuse petite chose ? » demanda Jocelyn MacGonagall au louveteau noir tandis qu'elle le souleva doucement dans ses bras et le tint de manière protectrice sur sa poitrine. Puis elle reprit son chemin vers le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle devait le prévenir qu'elle était arrivée.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera très très vite… Alors à bientôt.


	12. Meeting

What do we do now

**Auteur**: Momma-dar

**Traductrice**: Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Quelle aurait été la vie de Harry si celui-ci avait quitté les Dursley à l'âge de 5 ans puis éduqué par son père aidé de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Quel choc attend Severus après qu'il ait ramené Harry chez lui ? PAS de Slash.

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Momma-dar. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Chapitre 12: Meeting.

Albus Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, derrière une montagne de paperasse qu'il avait nonchalamment laissé s'amonceler. Cornelius Fudge était un des plus incompétents sorciers qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire face. Comment cet homme avait pu gagner les élections au poste de Ministre devant lui ? Il se surprit même à se demander comment il avait pu être diplômé de Poudlard. Après avoir envoyé une autre lettre à l'illustre ministre, et se rassit confortablement et s'apprêtait à lire une lettre, qu'un parent d'élève lui avait envoyé concernant la nouvelle restriction d'âge pour les visites à Pré-au-lard, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper timidement à la porte. En lançant un regard au panneau accroché au mur à côté de la porte, il pu voir que la fille de Minerva était arrivée.

Jocelyn frappa nerveusement à la porte donnant sur le bureau du directeur. Ce sera la première fois qu'elle rencontrera le célèbre Albus Dumbledore, l'homme dont sa mère lui racontait ses histoires quand elle était petite. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle s'avança et regarda tout autour d'elle, émerveillée. Le louveteau qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses bras commença à se tortiller et elle le reposa par terre à côté d'elle.

« Je l'ai trouvé sur mon chemin à votre bureau, appartient-il à un des élèves ou professeurs ? » demanda Jocelyn tandis qu'elle regardait le petit louveteau assit tranquillement à ses pieds. Elle releva les yeux vers le directeur.

« Je peux honnêtement vous dire que je n'ai jamais vu ce camarade ici auparavant. Les étudiants ne sont autorisés à emmener ici que des chats, hiboux, crapauds ou chauves-souris en tant que familier. Et en ce qui concerne les professeurs, je n'ai eut vent d'aucune acquisition d'animaux récemment. » Dit Albus tranquillement tandis qu'il étudiait l'étrange louveteau par terre. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui était familier en cet animal. Mais il ne pouvait pas y mettre sa main à couper pour le moment. Reportant son attention sur la jeune femme, il continua. « Bien, je suis curieux de savoir comment vous pouvez m'entendre, répondre aux questions et aussi parlez comme vous le faites. J'avais l'idée que vous utilisiez la télépathie pour communiquer. »

Jocelyn sourit légèrement au directeur. « Je peux entendre car j'ai été la récente bénéficière d'un acte chirurgical moldu qui à corriger mon audition à un tel niveau que je suis maintenant capable d'entendre et de parler sans trop de difficultés. » répondit-elle alors qu'elle caressait la tête du louveteau. Remarquant qu'il tremblait, elle le prit de nouveau dans ses bras et le blottit contre sa poitrine espérant que la petite chose se sente un peu moins effrayé.

« Un acte moldu, vous dîtes ? Pouvez-vous m'en dire un peu plus dessus? » Demanda Albus, la curiosité dominant son esprit.

« Bien, en gros j'ai un implant oculaire chirurgical placé dans mon oreille… » Commença à expliquer Jocelyn au très curieux Albus Dumbledore. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que le louveteau avait sauté de ses genoux et était à présent dans un coin sombre de la pièce, roulé en boule.

Daylan était effrayé. Il ne savait pas qui était la femme qui l'avait ramassé, mais par contre il reconnaissait l'homme qui était dans la chambre de son papa la nuit dernière quand il s'était réveillé. Il avait peur parce qu'il savait que n' importe où son père se trouvait, celui-ci allait être très en colère contre lui. Daylan espérait juste qu'il ne le punira pas comme son oncle le faisait. Juste au moment où il trouvait un moyen de se faufiler hors de cette pièce, son papa et l'étrange femme déboulèrent dans le bureau.

Son papa n'avait même pas l'air furieux. Il semblait effrayé. Mais pourquoi était-il effrayé ? Daylan regarda la femme qui venait d'entrer avec son papa. Il renifla dans l'air quelque chose d'étrange. Il sentait l'odeur d'un chat. Attend une seconde, pensa Daylan pour-lui-meme. Il n'y a pas de chat ici. Et ce n'est que lorsque cette femme est entrée qu'il a sentit l'odeur d'un chat. C'est vraiment bizarre pensa-t-il.

« Severus calme toi et répète ce que tu viens de dire. » Albus essaya de clamer l'homme complètement paniqué.

« Daylan a disparut. » explosa Severus, sans même remarquer la présence de la jeune femme blonde assise en face du bureau du directeur.

Albus sembla légèrement alarmé et dit à Severus et Minerva de prendre un siège. « Commence par le début et raconte moi ce qui s'est passé. » Severus prit une profonde respiration et commença à raconter les événements à partir du moment où Daylan lui avait expliqué les raison de son traitement.

« Il ne cessait de répéter que la raison pour laquelle son oncle le battait était par ce que c'était un monstre et qu'il avait fait la 'mauvais chose' puis il m'a dit qu'il pouvait me montrer ce que c'était, et il s'est transformé en un fichu louveteau noir ! J'étais tellement choqué que je suis resté assit sans bouger. Il a pensé que j'étais dégoûté de lui et s'est enfoui en courant sous sa forme de louveteau. Minerva et moi avons fouillé tout le château et n'avons pas réussi à le retrouver. J'ai tellement peur, rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, s'il sort du château. » Dit Severus, sa voix tremblante de peur et de panique.

« Je ne pense pas que vous devez vous en inquiétez pour cela » dit une voix derrière lui. Severus sursauta. Il ne savait pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce.

Minerva sourit. « Jocelyn, je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà arrivée. » dit-elle à sa fille, puis fronça les sourcils à ce que celle-ci venait de dire.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? Je ne pense pas que tu réalises à quel point la forêt interdite est dangereuse. » Jocelyn sourit à sa mère, puis regarda l'homme assit à côté d'elle.

« Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit d'un noir pur avec un étrange éclair blanc sur le front et des yeux verts brillants ? » demanda-t-elle légèrement amusée, à l'expression confuse, visible sur le visage de l'homme. Il acquiesça et elle poursuivit. « Sur mon chemin, il m'a littéralement foncé dessus, je l'ai ramassé et apporté ici en imaginant qu'il devait appartenir à un élève ou un professeur. »

« Où est-il ? » demanda Severus, inquiet que quelque chose soit arrivée à son fils.

« Il était juste à côté de moi, mais il me semble qu'il s'est probablement caché à présent. » sourit Jocelyn.

Severus jeta des coups d'œil tout autour de la pièce pour voir s'il pouvait dénicher son fils. Il eut soudain une judicieuse idée. Il savait exactement comment montrer à Daylan que ce qu'il avait fait, n'était pas mal. Severus se leva brusquement, puis sans un mot il prit sa forme d'animagus, un loup noir adulte, aux yeux d'un noir perçant. Levant sa truffe, il renifla l'air délicatement essayant de repérer la cachette de Daylan. Suivant l'odeur de son fils, il le trouva roulé en boule dans un coin sombre, la queue entre les pattes. Sans la moindre hésitation, il lécha la truffe de son fils et le saisit par l'encolure à l'aide de ses puissantes mâchoires. Il le ramena en face de la chaise qu'il avait occupé un peu plus tôt puis reprit sa forme humaine et quelque secondes plus tard, Daylan se retransforma en petit garçon aux cheveux noirs. Puis grimpa de lui-même sur les genoux de son papa, sanglotant comme si c'était la fin du monde.

Albus regard Severus bercer le petit garçon dans ses bras en se balançant d'avant en arrière. « Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là, je suppose que l'on peut faire les présentations » sourit Albus à Minerva.

« Severus, voici la fille de Minerva, Jocelyn MacGonagall » dit-il, puis, se retourna vers Jocelyn, « Jocelyn, voici Severus Snape et son fils Daylan. Daylan est le jeune garçon dont votre mère vous a parlé. »

Severus jeta un œil à la femme, et fut troublé par la ressemblance entre celle-ci et Lucius. Il n'y avait aucun doute que la femme assise à côté de lui avait du sang de Malfoy coulant dans ses veines. La ressemblance était flagrante et il était sûr que si quelqu'un la croisait, il réaliserait aussitôt qui en est le père.

88888888888888888

Vous avez aimé, alors RDV au prochain chapitre !


	13. All in a day's Thoughts

What do we do now

**Auteur**: Momma-dar

**Traductrice**: Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Quelle aurait été la vie de Harry si celui-ci avait quitté les Dursley à l'âge de 5 ans puis éduqué par son père aidé de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Quel choc attend Severus après qu'il ait ramené Harry chez lui ? PAS de Slash.

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Momma-dar. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Merci à ceux qui ont laissés des reviews !

Chapitre 13: All in a Days Thoughts

Albus Dumbledore se tenait debout et regardait par la fenêtre ne sachant que penser des événements des ces derniers jours. Tout d'abord, Jocelyn, la fille de Minerva se montrait presque une semaine plus tôt que ce que la lettre lui avait indiqué. Et elle était arrivée pile à temps pour sauver Daylan. Celui-ci qui à ce moment était un petit louveteau courant partout dans l'école essayant de fuir son père pour la simple raison que Daylan avait peur que son père le rejet pour une des ces capacités inhabituelles. Albus se secoua la tête légèrement avec stupéfaction ; Daylan est un enfant remarquable, il avait été particulièrement surpris et un peu sceptique à la description qu'avait faite Severus sur la transformation parfaite de Daylan dans ses appartements. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux dans son bureau, il en avait été grandement impressionné. L'enfant avait plus particulièrement débuté transformation en animagus par mécanisme d'autodéfense. Et de ce fait, il semblait avoir commencé à le faire peu de temps après avoir été placé chez les Dursley.

Albus fit retomber son menton sur sa poitrine en un triste soupire. Dans des temps comme ceux là, il aurait préféré que Cornelius Fudge n'ait jamais élu au poste de premier ministre de la magie. L'homme était bien trop entêté pour son bien. C'était par son insistance que Daylan avait été envoyé chez son oncle et sa tante au lieu de le laisser rester à l'école. Il devait parler à Severus de ce qu'ils devront dire, lorsque le ministère s'apercevra de la disparition de Harry Potter. Il avait une idée, mais avant, il voulait s'assurer que Severus soit d'accord.

L'arrivée plus tôt que prévue de Jocelyn, ne pouvait avoir eu lieu à un moment plus opportun. Daylan devrait commencer son apprentissage aussitôt que celle-ci sera prête. Le plus tôt étant le mieux pour tout le monde. Albus repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit au sujet de son opération qui lui avait corrigée une partie de son audition. Il allait voir avec Pompom si Daylan pouvait également en bénéficier.

Albus se leva et se dirigea près de la fenêtre. Il laisserait une demi-journée à Severus pour qu'il s'installe avec Daylan avant d'aller discuter avec lui d'un plan pour contrer le ministère.

Severus ramena Daylan dans ses quartiers. Le garçon s'était endormi dans ses bras pendant qu'il parlait avec Minerva et sa fille. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontrée pour la première fois dans le bureau d'Albus. Tandis qu'il parlait avec elle et Minerva, elle lui avait semblé être une personne très intelligente et avait tout de suite accroché avec Daylan. Il savait qu'elle apporterait beaucoup à Daylan en étant son professeur. Il se demandait aussi comment il devrait s'y prendre pour lui annoncer l'ancienne identité de Daylan.

Après que Severus l'ait allongé dans son lit, Daylan commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il caressa doucement le front de son fils écartant les cheveux noirs corbeau de la célèbre cicatrice, ils devront trouver un moyen de la dissimuler, et encore, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit possible. Une idée plutôt simple lui vient à l'esprit. Il se précipita dans sa chambre et alla près de la cheminée. Il y lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette et appela Minerva. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit apparaitre la tête de celle-ci à travers les flammes.

« Y a-t-il un problème, Severus ? » demanda Minerva inquiète.

Severus rit, « En fait j'ai une question plutôt étrange à te poser et j'espère que tu ne me giflera pas pour cela. » Répliqua-t-il.

Minerva fixait l'homme en face d'elle impatiente. « Et quelle est cette question ? »

« Ce pourrait-il que vous utilisiez du maquillage moldus liquide sur votre visage ? » demanda Severus pas sûr de savoir s'il décrivait la chose correctement. Il avait seulement vu Lily en utiliser une ou deux fois, mais il n'en avait pas prêté plus d'attention. Minerva resta pensive quelques secondes avant de lui répondre. « Je pense que je dois en avoir, mais sinon, je suis sur que Jocelyn en a. Pourrais-je te demander pourquoi tu en a besoin ? »

« Je préférerais ne pas te le dire par cheminette, mais si tu pouvais en trouver, pourrais-tu s'il te plait me l'apporter dans mes appartements ? » demanda Severus espérant que son idée marcherait. Il ne pourra le savoir qu'après l'avoir tentée. Si ca ne marche pas il faudra alors avoir recourt un des moyens beaucoup plus drastique. Il avait pensé à son fils en tant que Harry Potter pendant un bon moment et de comment il ferait face à sa célébrité. Il en avait parlé avec Albus quelques jours auparavant, et il en avait été décidé que personne ne connaitra la vérité avant que Daylan ne se soit parfaitement habitué à Severus et qu'il ait rattrapé son retard dans son apprentissage. Mais lorsque viendra le moment pour Daylan de commencer Poudlard, il sera intégré en tant que Harry Potter. Ils ne pourront pas cacher le fait que Severus soit le père de Daylan et espérons que cela ne déclenchera pas un mouvement de masse des medias. Mais il savait pertinemment que dès que la Gazette saura que Harry Potter n'est pas réellement un Potter, cela provoquera un gros scandale que les journaux s'empresseront de dévoiler. Ça le rendait malade de s'imaginer ce qu'il se passera, mais espérait que d'ici là, ils seront près à affronter les feux des projecteurs.

Puis Severus pensa à ce qui se passera lorsque le ministère remarquera que Harry Potter ne se trouve plus chez sa famille. Encore une autre chose dont Albus et lui se devait d'établir. Il savait qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de faire comprendre au ministère que Daylan Snape est en fait Harry Potter. Il perdrait son fils, ça c'est sûr.

Severus se leva et se dirigea vers l'évier de la cuisine pour y remplir une théière d'eau. Il avait besoin d'une bonne tasse de thé chaud et fort pour s'éclaircir les idées. Peu de temps après avoir rempli sa tasse de son parfum favori, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il alla vite ouvrir, laissant apparaitre une Jocelyn McGonagall rougissante.

Severus réalisa que c'était le moment idéal pour annoncer à Jocelyn qui était son fils avant de devenir Daylan Snape.


	14. And the Truth Comes Out

What do we do now

**Auteur**: Momma-dar

**Traductrice**: Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Quelle aurait été la vie de Harry si celui-ci avait quitté les Dursley à l'âge de 5 ans puis éduqué par son père aidé de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Quel choc attend Severus après qu'il ait ramené Harry chez lui ? PAS de Slash.

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Momma-dar. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Merci pour les reviews, je répondrai à celles de ce chapitre, promi.

Chapitre 14: And the Truth Comes Out

Severus se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, réfléchissant aux divers moyens langoureux et cruel de torturer Minerva. Il pouvait sentir une manigance à des milles d'ici et l'air en était actuellement chargé, bien qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, il avait dû lui donner son accord, du moins pour essayer.

« Entrez, je suppose que votre mère vous a demander de m'apporter tout ceci. » dit Severus à la jeune femme rougissante qui se tenait à la porte, plutôt embarrassée d'être impliquée dans les plans de sa mère. Oui, en effet, mais elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi je devais les apporter. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez imaginer ma réaction lorsqu'elle m'a tendu un flacon de fond de teint liquide moldu » dit Jocelyn tandis qu'elle suivait Severus dans le salon.

« Oui, je peux imaginer tout ce à quoi vous avez pensé au pourquoi j'avais besoins de cela. Mais soyez assurée que ce ne sera pas à des fins douteuses.» Severus se leva et marcha en direction de la chambre de son fils. « Il y a quelques petites choses dont vous devez être mise au courant au sujet de Daylan. Je suis sûr qu'une fois que vous aurez vu pourquoi je voulais du maquillage, le reste vous semblera bien plus clair. » Dit-il s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de Daylan. Il était toujours endormi et Severus voulait qu'il le reste, ainsi il plaça un rapide sort de sommeil sur l'enfant endormi puis écarta délicatement les cheveux noirs de la célèbre cicatrice.

« Oh mon Dieu » couina Jocelyne, « Vous ne plaisantiez pas lorsque vous m'avez dit que le pourquoi de ce matériel deviendrait clair. » Elle regarda brièvement Severus appliquer du maquillage sur le front du petit garçon, et après quelques couches, la cicatrice ne fut plus visible.

Severus plaça ensuite un sort de résistance à l'eau et un charme de tenue semi-permanente, puis un charme ne-me remarque-pas sur la partie couverte de maquillage. Maintenant comme ultime test, pensa-t-il pour lui-même, il humidifia son pouce et le passa là où se trouvait la cicatrice, essayant de voir si celle-ci redevenait visible. Elle restait cachée. Enfin, il regarda derrière lui la jeune femme encore en état de choc, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je suppose que vous aimeriez savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il calmement puis se tournant vers Daylan, il retira le sort de sommeil, celui-ci bougea légèrement mais resta endormi.

«Que si vous pensez qu'il est nécessaire de me le dire. Je n'ai en fait qu'une seule question. » Dit Jocelyne tandis qu'elle reprenait ses sens. Elle suivit Severus jusqu'au salon et s'assit en face de lui sur le canapé. Le feu crépitait bruyamment dans le silence de la pièce. Même avec la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, elle trouvait qu'il faisait un peu frais.

« Quelle est donc cette question ? J'essaierai d'y répondre honnêtement, si je le peux. » Dit Severus tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil. S'asseoir dans cette chaise le détendait toujours énormément.

« Est-ce réellement votre fils ? » demanda brusquement Jocelyn.

Severus étouffa un petit rire. Elle était définitivement l'enfant de Minerva, directe et tout.

« Oui c'est mon fils, Lily et moi étions mariés, James était un leurre pour garder Lily en sécurité. J'étais un mangemort mais je m'en suis détourné après avoir rencontré Lily ; puis j'ai commencé à espionner pour le compte d'Albus. Ce n'était pas sûr pour Daylan de rester à mes côtés, ainsi, nous avons conservé le stratagème qui faisait de Daylan le fils de James et il fut placé chez la sœur moldu de Lily. Il prit une profonde respiration et appela un elfe de maison. Après avoir commandé du thé pour lui-même, Jocelyn fit de même.

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté chez sa tante ? » demanda Jocelyn tandis qu'elle sirotait tranquillement son thé. Elle avait comme l'impression que son cerveau était saturé d'un trop plein d'information.

Severus fixa sa tasse de thé avant de répondre à sa question. « Nous avons remarqué qu'il n'était pas traité correctement là-bas. Je suis allé le récupérer, puis l'ait emmené se faire examiner par Pompom. C'est à ce moment là que nous avons découvert qu'il était sourd. Pompom pense qu'avec une nutrition adaptée, et de nombreuses potions, il serait possible de lui faire recouvrir partiellement son audition. » Dit Severus regardant Jocelyn du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, et venait tout juste d'encaisser le fait qu'il avait été un mangemort.

« Vous devriez tout d'abord vérifier son audition avec un docteur moldu. Il se peut que les potions lui rendent une partie de son audition, mais il y a toujours un risque pour qu'il n'y réagisse pas bien, surtout à son âge. Nous avons essayé une série de potions sur moi, mais cela n'a marché qu'un court moment jusqu'à ce que mon corps s'y immunise. C'est à ce moment que nous nous sommes tournés vers un spécialiste moldu. J'étais une bonne candidate pour les implants, et je n'ai jamais regretté de m'être faite opérer. Je peux presque entendre aussi bien que vous. Les seuls problèmes que j'ai tendance à avoir, sont lorsque je suis dans un endroit bondé, il m'est difficile de distinguer la personne qui me parle et le bruit de fond. Mais c'est à ce moment là que j'ai recours à la lecture sur les lèvres. » Répliqua Jocelyn regardant Severus devenir de plus en plus intéressé par ce qu'elle disait.

« Comment puis-je prendre contacte avec un de ses spécialistes moldus ? » demanda Severus, curieux de savoir si Daylan pourra bénéficier de ces implants tout autant. C'était définitivement quelque chose à examiner de plus près.

&&&&&&&

Voila encore un chapitre de traduit, qu'est-ce-que ca passe vite ! Je vous rappelle qu'il y a 22 chapitres pour l'instant dans cette fiction et qu'elle n'est pas encore achevée… Je vais vraiment devoir faire pression sur l'auteure pour qu'elle accélère son rythme de parution !

Au prochain chapitre.

Flick-Flack


	15. Around the Castle

What do we do now

**Auteur**: Momma-dar

**Traductrice**: Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Quelle aurait été la vie de Harry si celui-ci avait quitté les Dursley à l'âge de 5 ans puis éduqué par son père aidé de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Quel choc attend Severus après qu'il ait ramené Harry chez lui ? PAS de Slash.

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Momma-dar. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Merci pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture…

J'ai remis ce chapitre car il y avait une grosse grosse faute que Rowan m'a gentiment fait remarquer, desolee pour cela !

Chapitre 15: Around the Castle.

Ce ne fut pas avant l'anniversaire de Daylan que le ministre Fudge ne remarqua que Harry Potter n'était plus chez son oncle et sa tante. Il s'était rendu à Poudlard et avait exigé que Dumbledore lui disent où celui-ci se trouvait. Severus et Albus avait opté pour la plus simple des solutions à ce moment-là. Ils lui avaient dit qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce dont Fudge voulait parler et que c'était au ministère de retrouver le petit Potter. Fudge réussit à cacher la disparition du garçon pendant près de deux jours à la presse avant que quelqu'un ne leur vende la mèche. Il finit par avouer qu'il n'avait aucune idée du lieu où se trouvait l'enfant, mais assura à l'ensemble de la population qu'il ferait tout pour retrouver le garçon perdu. Ça faisait maintenant près de trois mois. La presse s'en lassa et dans peu de temps, la population s'en désintéressera, du moins c'est ce qu'ils espéraient.

Durant les derniers mois, Poudlard avait accueillit de nouveau ses élèves. Daylan mangeait avec son père dans la Grande Salle et occasionnellement trouvait place derrière le bureau de son père sur une couverture, coloriant et jouant avec quelques jouets pendant des cours de potion de l'après-midi.

Les élèves ne connaissaient pas grand-chose sur Daylan, excepté le fait qu'ils avaient finalement dû croire et accepter le fait que c'était le fils du directeur des Serpentards. Jocelyn et le reste de l'équipe continuaient d'enseigner à Daylan et avaient été fortement surpris par la vitesse d'apprentissage de celui-ci. Il avait rattrapé à présent le niveau normal pour son âge. L'équipe enseignante avait découvert que le fait que Daylan ne puisse pas parler ne l'empêchait en rien de pratiquer la magie.

Un matin, Filius Flitwick était en train de lui enseigner les mathématiques, lorsqu'une pile de livre de charmes commença à basculer. Dayaln qui ne voulait pas que des livres tombent sur le petit professeur leva la main comme s'il voulait attraper les livres, mais à la place, une onde de magie sortit de sa main et figea la pile de livres.

Filius fut extrêmement surpris par la puissance qu'avait dégagé le petit pour retenir la pile qu'il en resta choqué sur sa chaise. Dayaln pensa qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et se métamorphosa immédiatement en louveteau et se roula en boule anticipant une violente réaction. Filius avait comprit sur le coup ce qui se passait. Severus avait parlé à l'équipe enseignante du mécanisme de défense inhabituel de Dayaln. Quand bien même on lui avait parlé de la capacité de Daylan à devenir animagus, le voir de ses propres yeux était tout autre chose. Filius tentait de retenir son excitation tandis qu'il s'approchait lentement de Dayaln afin de ne pas l'alarmer plus. Puis, il souleva doucement la petite boule de fourrure tremblante et la tint fermement contre son torse. Il commença à caresser la petite tête avec douceur tandis qu'il quittait la pièce en direction du bureau de Severus. Il avait fallu près de sept heures pour que Daylan se retransforme en garçon. Severus s'était lui-même transformé en loup et s'était enroulé autour de son fils. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait tenté de rassurer Dayaln que celui-ci n'avait rien à craindre et qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Après cet incident, Daylan s'était tenu encore plus près de son père, ne le quittant que pour se rendre à ses leçons. Toute l'équipe sentait que Daylan avait commencé à se remettre des abus et de la négligence qu'il avait subit.

À présent, Severus faisait les cents pas dans son appartement depuis plus d'une heure et demi. Il avait suivit le conseil de Jocelyn et avait prit rendez-vous chez le spécialiste moldu dont elle lui avait parlé. Jocelyn et lui avaient emmené Daylan, le mois dernier, voir le spécialiste et ils attendaient à présent une réponse à savoir les chances pour que son fils bénéficie de ce traitement. Il avait reçu plus tôt dans la journée un coup de fil du cabinet le prévenant que le docteur l'appellerait vers cinq heures. Il fixa l'étrange objet, indispensable dans le monde moldu. Le téléphone. Il lui avait fallu un temps fou pour convaincre le service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu que s'il avait un téléphone dans son bureau ce n'était en aucun cas pour enfreindre le règlement. Ça lui avait prit beaucoup de temps pour obtenir ce fichu objet ici, cela aurait été comble de malchance, si un idiot de bureaucrate lui avait interdit de l'utiliser. Il allait continuer à rouspéter mentalement lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner. Il regarda l'heure. Il était toute juste cinq heure. Il décrocha le combiné et le plaça à son oreille. « Oui ? »

« Bonjour, Docteur Morrison, pourrais-je parler à Mr Snape à propos de son rendez-vous de son fils du mois dernier? » dit D. Morrison.

Severus prit une profonde respiration. « C'est bien moi, » dit-il anxieux.

« Bien, je vous appelle pour vous dire que les résultats des tests de votre fils sont arrivés et nous pensons qu'il pourrait parfaitement bénéficier d'un implant auditif. Si vous le désirez, nous pouvons fixer le prochain rendez-vous pour mettre tout cela en route. » Dit le docteur à l'autre bout du fil.

Severus laissa sa respiration, qu'il avait retenu, sortir et tenta de se contenir et de ne pas pousser de hurlements de joie. « Ça serait bien, le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

« Bien, que dites vous de la semaine prochaine, jeudi après midi, vers une heure ? »

Severus nota la date et l'heure et après avoir confirmé au docteur son rendez-vous, raccrocha le combiné, puis s'affala sans cérémonie sur sa chaise. Il fallait qu'il aille voir Albus pour lui faire savoir qu'il lui faudra un remplaçant dans une semaine et demie. Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, mais tout d'abord il devait chercher Daylan dans le bureau de Jocelyn. Après l'avoir mise au courant de la bonne nouvelle, elle lui dit qu'elle voulait les accompagner tous les deux voir Albus.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir…

Au prochain chapitre.


	16. After the Surgery

What do we do now

**Auteur**: Momma-dar

**Traductrice**: Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Quelle aurait été la vie de Harry si celui-ci avait quitté les Dursley à l'âge de 5 ans puis éduqué par son père aidé de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Quel choc attend Severus après qu'il ait ramené Harry chez lui ? PAS de Slash.

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Momma-dar. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Merci pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture…

Chapitre 16: After the Surgery

Severus se tenait là, regardant son fils dormir. Daylan dormait depuis les trois dernières heures après qu'il ait incorporé une potion pour réduire la fièvre, le virus de la grippe avait atteint l'ensemble de l'école. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Daylan avait subit son opération pour son implant auditif. L'opération s'était très bien passée et ils avaient pu ramener Dayaln à la maison le lendemain même. Daylan avait très bien récupéré sans l'aide de la magie. Il avait mis en marche sa voix en l'espace de cinq semaines suivant son opération. Il suivait même une thérapie pour l'aider à communiquer, même si il n'en avait pas réellement besoin. Sa télépathie l'avait aidé bien plus qu'on le pensait au départ. Dès le début il avait saisit le langage oral comme s'il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes. Ils avaient même fini par falsifier les papiers de la thérapie et avait lancé un sort d'oubliette sur le médecin.

Daylan était à présent le fier possesseur d'un Hi Res Auria processor qui se moulait parfaitement derrière son oreille avec un petit microphone à peine visible. La pièce principale tenait en place par un transplant magnétique. Aussi longtemps que Daylan gardera ses cheveux longs comme maintenant, personne ne pourra voir le dispositif. Severus avait été inquiet que celui-ci ne fonctionne pas à Poudlard parce que le système était basé sur des impulsions électriques, et l'électricité sous toutes formes ne fonctionnait pas à Poudlard. Albus régla le problème dès qu'il en fut informé aidé par Jocelyn. Elle expliqua qu'elle avait lancé un simple sort sur son implant de façon à ce que celui-ci soit insensible aux interférences magiques et qu'elle avait prévu de faire la même chose pour Daylan.

Daylan s'était donc doucement habitué à parler à voix haute au lieu de la télépathie, même s'il continuait à utiliser le langage des signes avec ses professeurs ainsi que les autres membres du personnel. Il devint un garçon totalement différent de celui qu'il était lorsqu'on l'avait amené au début ici. Et Severus s'en réjouissait.

Severus fut sorti vivement des ses rêveries lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Marchant rapidement jusqu'à la porte, il l'ouvrit, afin que le bruit ne réveille pas Daylan.

En face de lui se tenait nul autre que Lucius Malfoy et caché derrière ses jambes son neveux Draco. Par Merlin, il espérait que Jocelyn restera loin de ses appartements aujourd'hui.

« Bonjour Lucius, ça faisait longtemps. » dit Severus amicalement, ouvrant plus largement la porte et lui faisant signe d'entrer. Il pu voir Draco lui offrir un petit sourire tandis qu'ils passaient devant lui.

« Severus, oui en effet cela fait longtemps, au moins un an. » dit Lucius alors qu'il se tenait près de la cheminée, les yeux fixés sur la photo de Severus et Daylan. « J'ai entendu de très étranges rumeurs dernièrement, mais je n'y ai pas porté beaucoup de crédits. Après tout, je suis sûr que si tu avais un fils de l'âge de Draco, j'en aurais été informé bien plus tôt. » Dit Lucius simplement alors qu'il se retournait faisant ainsi face à Severus.

Severus ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes avant de s'approcher de Lucius et de le saisir par l'avant bras, puis, il le conduisit dans la chambre de Daylan et en ouvrit la porte. Lucius eut le souffle coupé d'y voir un petit garçon allongé dans son lit au milieu de ce qui était sans aucun doute une chambre d'enfant. Il était choqué. Pourquoi Severus ne lui avait-il pas parlé de cet enfant, surtout en sachant qu'il aurait été le parrain de ce garçon, tout comme Severus l'était pour Draco.

« Il y a certains faits qui ne m'étaient pas connus avant l'été dernier, d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas finid'y mettre de l'ordre » dit Severus tandis qu'il retournait dans le salon. Albus et lui avait prévu une petite histoire au cas où il se retrouverait dans une situation comme celle-ci.

« Oui, le garçon ici présent est mon fils. Mais il n'est à mes côtés que depuis juin. » Dit Severus, regardant Draco qui était assis sur le sol s'occupant de lui-même avec un des livres de Daylan.

Lucius était trop choqué pour dire quoique ce soit. Il n'y avait aucun doute que le garçon était le fils de Severus, il pouvait le dire rien qu'en regardant la photo sur la cheminée. « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas eu avant, où était-il? »

Severus prit une longue respiration, « Je ne connaissais pas son existence jusqu'à ce qu'on me demande de venir le chercher ». Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, il aurait aimé que Daylan et Draco se rencontre plus tôt, mais tout était devenu si compliqué. « Sa mère a disparut après lui avoir donné naissance et il fut envoyé dans un orphelinat où ils ont abusé de lui, l'ont négligé et l'ont traité comme un elfe de maison. » Lucius le coupa avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poursuivre.

« Qui était la mère ? »

Severus retourna son regard vers Lucius, il avait tout préparé au sujet de la mère de Daylan. « C'était une femme que j'ai rencontré à Londres, je ne l'ai jamais revu après cette soirée-là. Elle venait de Grèce et s'était rendu à Londres dans le but d'échapper à un mariage arrangé. » dit-il puis poursuivit, « Je pense que le père l'a retrouvée et l'as forcée à abandonner le bébé ainsi il pourrait toujours la marier. » Il y avait eu quelques situations comme celle-ci, autrefois, dans les familles de sang pur, la fille s'enfuit et se retrouve enceinte d'un autre homme en espérant qu'ainsi, elle échapperait au mariage. La plupart du temps, le père attend que le bébé naisse, l'envoie dans un orphelinat et reprogramme le mariage.

« Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas recontacté lorsque tu l'as récupéré ? » demanda Lucius toujours curieux de savoir pourquoi Severus avait caché l'existence du petit au public.

« Il lui a fallu énormément d'adaptation et d'apprentissage et un peu d'adaptation et beaucoup d'apprentissage de ma part, » dit Severus, pensif.

« Qu'as-tu eu à apprendre ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne connaissais personne pour prendre soin d'un enfant. » Demanda Lucius plutôt confus.

« J'ai du apprendre le langage des signes. » dit Severus brusquement, mettant ainsi fin à la confusion de Lucius. « Lorsque je l'ai ramené à la maison, Pompom l'a examiné et m'a annoncé qu'il était sourd. »

Lucius ne savait plus quoi dire. Maintenant il pouvait comprendre le fait que Severus ne voulait pas le faire sortir dehors, pas que le fait qu'il soit sourd soit un problème mais plutôt parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de chose à régler avant avec le garçon, en particulier si celui-ci avait été abusé.

«Y-a-t-il quelque chose que l'on puisse faire pour son audition ? » demanda Lucius sincèrement concerné. Il regarda Draco et se sentit heureux que celui-ci soit en parfaite santé.

« Il y a maintenant deux mois, il a subit une intervention moldu lui permettant d'entendre d'une oreille. Ça ne marche pas comme notre audition, mais ne me demande pas de t'expliquer parce que je n'y comprends rien. Il commence tout juste à ne plus être effrayer en présence d'autres personnes ainsi que de l'équipe lui donnant des cours. » Expliqua Severus à Lucius. Les deux restèrent dans un relatif silence pendant quelques minutes avant que la voix de Draco ne les dégage de leur stupeur.

« Quel est son nom, oncle Sev ? demanda finalement Draco. Il avait écouté son père et son oncle parler du garçon de la chambre.

Severus sourit à son neveu, « Son nom est Daylan, et lorsqu'il n'aura plus la grippe, je suis sûr qu'il aimerait te rencontrer. »

Juste au moment où Lucius allait proposer de programmer une date où les deux garçons pourront jouer ensemble, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir violemment et la voix d'une femme qui appelait Severus. Celui-ci tressaillit, tournant la tête vers la porte. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle descende dans ses appartements à ce moment-là, n'est-ce pas ?

Jocelyn traversa la cuisine, il arriva directement dans le salon. Pompom lui avait demandé de lui descendre des potions pour Daylan. « Sev, je t'ai apporté plus de... » Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit que Severus avait de la compagnie et plus exactement lorsqu'elle vit avec qui il était. Elle savait que c'était son frère qui était actuellement en train de la fixer tout comme elle le fixait.

Lucius était stupéfait, il ne l'aurait jamais cru s'il n'avait pas lu le journal intime de son père. Bien sûr, son père n'avait jamais su qu'il avait découvert ce que celui-ci avait si désespérément essayé de cacher.

« Je me demandais si j'allais un jour enfin vous rencontrer » dit calmement Lucius tandis qu'il se levait et s'avançait vers Jocelyn, « Sœur. »

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nan, Lucius n'est pas le grand méchant loup, desolee !

S'il reste des fautes, pardonnez-moi mais il se fait vraiment tard et je suis crevée, je voulais absolument finir de taper le chapitre de Child of Mine (qui ne tardera pas à arriver, juste le temps d'une petite, grosse relecture et ça sera bon) et celui-ci qui commençait à se faire attendre…

Au prochain chapitre.

Flick-Flack


	17. Reoccuring Nightmares

What do we do now

**Auteur**: Momma-dar

**Traductrice**: Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Quelle aurait été la vie de Harry si celui-ci avait quitté les Dursley à l'âge de 5 ans puis éduqué par son père aidé de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Quel choc attend Severus après qu'il ait ramené Harry chez lui ? PAS de Slash.

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Momma-dar. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Merci à Nymphodora Tonks, LightofMoon, Tyto27, Lyly, Namyothis, LylyBlack, Nepheria, Boo Sullivan, Gryffondor, Aele, Ali Angel, Zaika, Severia Rogue, Patmola, Flore Jade et Petite Grenouille pour vos reviews.

Sachez que le chapitre suivant arrivera très très bientôt, vous me connaissez donc quand je dis très bientôt c'est souvent assez rapide. Et oui j'ai quatre jours de vacances… Quatre jours avec que moi dans la grande maison et personne pour venir me chiper l'ordinateur ! Allez, bonne lecture…

Chapitre 17: Reoccuring Nightmares

Sans même que les occupants du salon ne le remarquent, le garçon endormi dans la petite chambre commençait à s'agiter dans son lit au beau milieu d'un cauchemar, un cauchemar qui ferait tomber à genoux un sorcier adulte de terreur.

Une succession de rêves.

Daylan observait d'un coin sombre, un étrange homme aux yeux rouges vêtu d'une robe à capuchon noire s'avancer, la baguette levée et un sourire diabolique au visage, vers une femme aux cheveux roux qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Il savait à présent que cette femme était sa mère et que le petit bébé n'était autre que lui. Et cela n'arrangeait rien, au contraire ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

Daylan savait ce qui allait se passer, il savait qu'il devait essayer d'aider, mais qu'importe ce qu'il ferait, elle ne pourra jamais l'entendre ni le voir. C'était comme s'il était devenu fantôme.

Il appréhendait le moment où il entendrait les cries suppliants de sa mère et les cries de terreur provenant du bébé lui-même.

Il observa sa mère tandis qu'elle essayait de claquer la porte au nez de l'homme au capuchon, mais la porte ne fit que sauter de ses charnières. Il observa la femme essayant de protéger le petit garçon des éclats de bois projetés dans les airs.

Daylan trembla et commença à pleurer alors que l'homme, lui, se mit à rire. Ce rire cruel était ce qui le terrifiait le plus au monde, même plus que l'oncle Vernon. Puis il entendit sa mère commencer à supplier.

« Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Je ferais n'importe quoi… »

« Écarte-toi, écarte-toi, femme ! »

Puis il vit le premier flash de lumière verte jaillir et après il observa impuissant sa mère qu'il n'a jamais connu, tomber silencieusement au sol.

C'est à ce moment-là que le rêve devenait plus flou, mais juste avant que Daylan ne se réveille, cette terrible lumière verte, blafarde, apparut encore une fois. Et juste avant que cela se termine, il entendit pour la première fois une voix rauque lui parler.

« Je vais venir pour toi et ton traitre de père, vous ne m'échapperez pas cette fois-ci. »

« NON » cria Daylan éveillé, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. « Non, maman je t'en supplie reviens… sauve papa et moi » sanglota-t-il.

Plus tôt.

Severus se tenait parfaitement immobile n'ayant pas le moindre indice sur ce qui allait se passer. Le destin avait fait que Jocelyn était descendu le voir au même moment que Lucius et Draco lui rendaient visite. Il était convaincu qu'il y aurait des effusions de sang avant qu'il puisse les séparer l'un de l'autre. Merlin savait que Minerva le tuerait pour ne pas avoir su garder sa fille adorée hors de danger.

« Lucius » Commença Severus d'une voix calme mais s'arrêta net face au sourire du blond.

Lucius rit, « N'ait pas peur mon ami, je n'ai aucunes intentions de blesser ma sœur. Sinon, comment ferai-je pour apprendre à la connaitre ? » Demanda-t-il nonchalamment comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde que de rencontrer la preuve vivante de l'infidélité de son père.

Jocelyn qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux son frère, se tenait immobile en état de choc, la bouche grande ouverte, elle se reprit rapidement et ferma sa bouche. « Bien c'était parfaitement inattendu. » Dit-elle tandis qu'elle continuait de détailler l'homme en face d'elle. Elle pouvait à présent comprendre le choc qui était parut sur le visage de Severus la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle était indubitablement une Malfoy. Mais avant même que l'un d'eux ne puisse parler, un cri inhumain se fit entendre provenant de la chambre de Daylan.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, personne ne bougea, une véritable pagaille s'en suivit.

Severus bondit du sofa et fonça dans la chambre de son fils comme si le Mage noir lui-même était à ses trousses.

Draco, effrayé par ce cri de terreur recherchait son père, aveuglé par ses larmes. Lucius voyant que son fils était apeuré eut vite fait de se trouver à ses côtés et de le prendre dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des paroles douces et réconfortantes à l'oreille.

Jocelyn fut tirée de son état de choc et courut rejoindre Severus et Daylan, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu causer une telle terreur chez le petit garçon qui avait su tracer son chemin dans son cœur. Lorsqu'elle accourut dans la chambre elle n'était pas sûre de savoir à quoi elle devait s'attendre, tout mais certainement pas à un tel chaos. Le pouvoir pur et enfantin qui pulsait dans la chambre était suffocant. Jouets, livres, meubles volaient dans les airs en un cyclone avec Severus et Daylan au milieu.

« Par la sainte mère de Merlin » haleta-t-elle tandis qu'elle observait la scène se dérouler en face d'elle.

Severus essayait sans succès de calmer l'enfant avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé. Il y avait bien trop de bruit pour qu'il puisse parler vocalement à Daylan, ainsi il envoya télépathiquement tout l'amour et la tendresse contenue dans ses mots.

'Daylan, mon fils, il faut te calmer avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé. » Dit-il aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait.

Daylan redoubla de sanglots 'Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit blessé Papa. »

'Calme-toi et raconte moi ce qui s'est passé.' Dit Severus serrant son fils fermement étant conscient des jouets qui volaient près de sa tête.

'Peux pas… trop…trop…de…lu… lumière verte papa. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé comme maman !' cria Daylan enfonçant encore plus sa tête dans les robes accueillantes de son papa.

'Cet homme va venir, papa Il en a après toi et moi.' Puis aussi soudain que l'incontrôlable vague de magie sans baguette avait commencé, tout s'arrêta. La chambre paraissait normale comme si rien ne s'était passé, chaque objet était à sa place.

Puis Severus réalisa ce que son fils venait tout juste de dire et se sentit soudainement comme si quelqu'un avait plonge son cœur dans un bol remplit de glaçons.

« Il en a après nous.» Dit-il ne remarquant même pas qu'il venait de parler à voix haute, jusqu'à ce que Lucius qui se tenait à la porte, ne prenne la parole.

« Qui Severus ? » demanda doucement Lucius pour ne pas effrayer l'homme.

Severus regarda l'enfant qui dormait à présent dans ses bras puis reporta son attention dans les yeux bleu et argent de son ami de toujours.

« Voldemort »


	18. Deciding

What do we do now

**Auteur**: Momma-dar

**Traductrice**: Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Quelle aurait été la vie de Harry si celui-ci avait quitté les Dursley à l'âge de 5 ans puis éduqué par son père aidé de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Quel choc attend Severus après qu'il ait ramené Harry chez lui ? PAS de Slash.

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Momma-dar. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Merci a Nymphodora Tonks, LightofMoon, Boo Sullivan, lyly black, petite grenouille, Tyto27, ali angel, patmola et lyly pour vos reviews.

Draco et Daylan vont-ils devenir amis ? Ça, c'est la question que tout le monde se pose… et bien, la répondre viendra très prochainement, je pense dans trois chapitres donc peut-être dans trois jours, qui dit, si je suis de bonne humeur je ne vous ferais pas attendre très longtemps vu que j'ai trois chapitres de déjà traduit et prêts à être envoyé… Mais bon si vous tenez à ce que j'attende un peu dites-le moi.

Une autre question m'a été posée comment prononce-t-on le nom Daylan et bien ma foi le plus simplement possible je dirais : da-i-la-n, le ai se prononçant comme 'aie, je me suis fait mal', et le an comme dans 'an'niversaire. Si vous trouvez que mes explications sont nulles, désolée mais ma vocation n'est pas d'être professeur.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 18: Deciding.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu, il ne peut pas être de retour ! » chuchota Lucius, une grande panique dans la voix. Voldemort ne pouvait pas être de retour. Lucius avait fait le vœu, le jour où Draco était né, qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il y a en son pouvoir pour éviter que son fils soit confronté à ce qu'il avait du faire, lorsqu'il était au service du Mage Noir. Il faisait d'ailleurs encore des cauchemars sur les horreurs passées qu'il avait commit au nom de ce monstre. Il serait damné si son fils devait subir le même destin.

Severus regardait les émotions traverser le visage de son ami, normalement impassible. Il pouvait voir exactement à quoi il pensait et aussi le fait qu'il semblait paniqué.

Lucius ne voulait pas que Draco fasse la même erreur que lui. Il ne voulait pas que son fils vive le reste de sa vie hanté par les horreurs et les remords de ce qu'il aurait fait. Cela vous consume de l'intérieur. Severus était confronter à la même pensée mais différemment, après tout, il aurait pu user de tant d'autres excuses afin de ne pas participer au attaque du mage noir. Ce qu'il avait fait le hanterait pour le reste de ses jours. Et il savait qu'il ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour protéger son fils. Ça lui avait pris tellement de temps avant de pouvoir le ravoir à ses côtés, il s'en voudrait de le perdre encore.

« Lucius, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne rassemble suffisamment de pouvoir et revienne. » Dit Severus regardant Lucius se pencher et prendre fermement Draco dans ses bras.

Lucius leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami. « J'avais pensé, non, j'avais espéré avoir un peu plus de temps. Le temps que Draco et Daylan aient une enfance heureuse, le temps qu'ils grandissent sans avoir à être dans l'ombre d'un fou. Severus regarda là où Jocelyn s'était écroulée, les jambes encore toutes tremblantes. « Nous devons en avertir Albus, peut-être saura-t-il ce qu'il faut faire pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne reprenne pleine possession de ses pouvoirs…. Stopper l'horreur avant qu'elle ne débute. » Il pencha la tête vers l'enfant endormi, toujours blotti dans ses bras et lui embrassa doucement le front.

« Jocelyn, restez là avec les garçons, Lucius et moi allons chercher Dumbledore. Il voudra probablement parler à Daylan. » Dit Severus tandis qu'il se leva rapidement du lit. Lucius acquiesça et emmena Draco à Jocelyn qui était encore assise par terre.

Etonnement, Draco se blottit sur ses genoux avant même que Lucius ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

Lucius regarda son fils, choqué, puis ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Jocelyn. « Il ne fait pas vraiment confiance au personne qu'il rencontre pour la première fois et c'est bien la première fois que je le vois agir de cette façon. »

Jocelyn sourit simplement et caressa gentiment une mèche des doux cheveux blonds puis la replaça délicatement derrière l'oreille.

« Au fond de lui il sait que je suis de sa famille, exactement de la même manière que dès que tu m'as vu, tu as su qui j'étais. » Jocelyn sourit ses yeux scintillant de bonheur.

« C'est probablement en relation avec les Haut-Elfes que nous avons dans notre famille, rappelle-moi avant de partir de te montrer un livre que Dumbledore possède. J'ai appris bien plus de ce livre que des livres de familles.

Severus secoua la tête et entraina Lucius vers la sortie. « Les réunions de famille se feront plus tard, pour l'instant c'est Dumbledore. » Dit-il tandis que tous deux sortirent de la pièce.

Severus traversa rapidement les couloirs et déboula intentionnellement dans le bureau Albus, sa cape voletant majestueusement derrière lui. Lucius suivait rapidement derrière, puis lui chuchota à l'oreille « Il n'y a pas à se demander pourquoi tout le monde pense que tu es un satané vampire vu la façon dont tu dévales les couloirs avec ta cape voletant ainsi. » Dit-il en ricanant mais s'arrêta bien vite et reprit immédiatement son sérieux face au regard de son meilleur ami et se rappela rapidement le pourquoi de leur visite chez Albus.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bien c'est un tout petit chapitre de liaison mais ne vous inquiétez pas le chapitre suivant plus long cette fois viendra tout aussi rapidement que celui-ci…

A bientôt.


	19. Discussions of the Truth

What do we do now

**Auteur**: Momma-dar

**Traductrice**: Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Quelle aurait été la vie de Harry si celui-ci avait quitté les Dursley à l'âge de 5 ans puis éduqué par son père aidé de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Quel choc attend Severus après qu'il ait ramené Harry chez lui ? PAS de Slash.

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Momma-dar. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews… attention voici la dernière ligne droite car j'ai terminé de tout traduire après il faudra se mettre au rythme de l'auteur. En attendant, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 19: Discussions of the Truth.

Albus Dumbledore somnolait, assit derrière son bureau, Fumseck était posé sur son perchoir, la tête nichée sous une de ses plumes, et dormait profondément. Cependant, ce sommeil ininterrompu ne dura pas longtemps. Albus tressaillit sur sa chaise lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper violemment à la porte.

« Entrez » cria-t-il tout en bégayant légèrement, séquelle d'avoir été réveillé aussi brusquement au plein milieu de sa sieste.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un Severus Snape paraissant bien pale, entra suivit de très prêt par Lucius Malfoy.

« Il y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider, messieurs ? » Demanda Albus aux deux hommes qui se tenaient en face de lui. Il pouvait comprendre de voir Severus ici, mais voir Lucius Malfoy dans son bureau et volontairement qui plus est, était plutôt surprenant.

Severus pouvait voir le questionnement d'Albus dans ses yeux, et il savait que lorsque Lucius partirait, il aura certainement une longue discussion avec le directeur.

« Est-il possible que Voldemort soit toujours vivant ? » Laissa-t-il échapper brusquement ne souhaitant pas tourner autour du pot.

Dire qu'Albus était choque par cette question relevait de l'euphémisme. « Par Merlin, qu'est-ce-qui vous fait dire cela ? » Demanda-t-il voyant pour la tout première fois de la peur dans les yeux de Lucius à la simple mention que Voldemort puisse être vivant. Il avait espéré que lorsque le jeune Draco serait né, Lucius comprendrait le sérieux de la situation dans laquelle il s'était entrainé, et que celui-ci ferait en sorte de reprendre le droit chemin, chose parfaitement réussie. Puis il repensa à la question que l'on venait de lui poser. Une de ses inquiétudes qu'il aurait préféré ne pas s'être révélée exacte avant un moment.

« Pour commencer, la vérité est que Voldemort n'a jamais été réellement tué. Durant son apogée, il a trouvé le moyen de se rende quasiment impossible à tuer dans tous les sens du terme. La nuit de la mort des Potter, son esprit a été expulsé de son corps, lorsque le sort manqua de tuer Harry. Donc oui, il est toujours en vie, par contre j'avais espéré que ça lui prendrait plus de temps pour recouvrir ses pouvoirs et sa force qu'il a perdu cette nuit-là. » Il fit une pause, puis après avoir regardé l'expression sur le visage des deux hommes, reprit. « Que s'est-il passé pour que vous soyez venu me poser cette question ? »

Severus regarda du coin de l'œil Lucius qui avait laisser tomber sa tête dans ses mains, chose qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu faire en présence de personne autre que sa famille, et là, le voir faire cela en face d'Albus était quelque chose qui aurait fait parler un bon nombre de personne. Il vit qu'Albus avait tout aussi bien saisit la signification de ce geste.

Lucius ne s'abaissera plus jamais devant Voldemort.

Severus savait que s'il voulait garder Daylan et Draco en sécurité, Lucius se devra de savoir la vérité sur Daylan. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions.

Albus decida d'en prendre l'initiative. « Je voudrais que nous discussion de quelque chose qui ne devra en aucun cas sortir de ce bureau. Ce que je m'apprête à te révéler pourrait provoquer un bon tumulte dans le monde sorcier. »Dit-il regardant Lucius droit dans les yeux, aucun des deux ne brisait le contact.

Lucius acquiesça sérieusement d'une signe de tête ; « rien ne sortira de cette pièce, je le jure sur mon honneur de sorcier. Je ne peux pas laisser ce fou revenir au pouvoir. Je ne peux pas le laisser avoir Draco, lui et Narcissa sont ce qu'il me reste de plus cher à présent. » Dit-il parfaitement sincère.

Albus acquiesça en signe de compréhension. « Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir au sujet de Daylan Snape. Il n'a pas toujours été connu sous le nom de Daylan Snape. Durant les cinq premières années de sa vie il était connu sous le nom de Harry Potter. » Dit-il en attendant que Lucius réalise ce qu'il venait tout juste de lui annoncer.

Lucius était choqué « Mais il ressemble tellement à Severus ! »Dit-il essayant d'encaisser cette révélation.

Severus sourit, satisfait « Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas mon fils ? » Demanda-t-il à son ami de longue date, appréciant le regard de pure confusion qui filtrait de son visage parfait.

« Mais, mais Lily n'aurait jamais… » Dit-il blafard, tandis qu'il retourna son regard brusquement vers Severus. Il savait que Severus n'aurait jamais eu d'aventure avec une femme mariée, ainsi il ne restait plus qu'une seule option. « James et Lily n'ont jamais été mariés, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Cela fait du bien d'entendre quelqu'un admette que j'ai une morale, j'allais sérieusement te jeter un sort si tu m'avais ne serait-ce que sortit que j'avais eu une aventure avec une femme mariée. » Dit Severus souriant à Lucius.

« Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec toi après cette nuit-là ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il était chez la sœur moldu de Lily. » Demanda Lucius ne sachant pas par où était passé Severus cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween et des événements qui en avaient résulté.

« Je n'ai pas pu l'avoir auprès de moi car j'étais à Azkaban. Après que Hagrid ait déposé Daylan chez la sœur de Lily, le ministre et ses aurors privés ont débarqué dans mes appartements et m'ont arrêté pour avoir fait parti du groupe de Voldemort. Ils m'ont emmené rapidement avant même que quiconque ne le remarque. » Dit Severus, ne souhaitant pas se remémorer les souvenirs du temps qu'il avait passé dans la cellule du ministère ainsi que ses trois mois à Azkaban.

Albus savait parfaitement que c'était un sujet sensible pour Severus. « Il m'a fallu près de trois mois pour convaincre le Mangemagot de lui organiser un procès. Ils l'ont laissé partir grâce au fait que j'ai certifié qu'il espionnait pour l'ordre du Phoenix. » Dit-il calmement ne souhaitant pas que Severus replonge dans ses souvenirs passés.

Lucius regarda Severus, il savait que celui-ci pouvait encore en dire énormément. On ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait fait un séjour à Azkaban ou même qu'il était passé en jugement. Le ministre avait certainement du passer ça sous silence. Et là encore, il avait la fâcheuse impression que ce n'était pas la première fois que le ministre faisait quelque chose dans ce genre. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il voulait, mais il était sûr que ça lui reviendrait lorsque son esprit ne sera pas autant surchargé.

« Bien, que va-t-on faire avec Voldemort, et comment a-t-il réussit à entrer dans les rêves de Daylan ou du moins essayons de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. » Dit Lucius tandis qu'il se rasseyait sur la chaise jetant un coup d'œil à Severus qui lui, fixait Albus avec attention.

Albus regarda Severus, patiemment. « Maintenant si tu voudrais bien continuer de me raconter ce qui s'est passé ce soir avec notre jeune Daylan. »

Severus acquiesça, puis entreprit d'expliquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé, y comprit la rencontre de Jocelyn et de Lucius, ce qui avait fait pétiller les yeux du vieil homme d'une lueur démentielle. Severus expliqua ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il était entré en courant dans la chambre de Daylan et la quantité d'énergie magique pure qui s'échappait de son fils après que celui-ci ait fait le cauchemar sur Voldemort.

Une fois l'explication détaillée du rêve finie, l'attitude d'Albus changea radicalement. « Si je comprend bien, il a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de lumière verte et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il te fasse du mal comme il l'a fait avec Lily. Sais-tu si Daylan fait ces cauchemars depuis longtemps? Demanda-t-il tout en croisant ses mains sur le bureau.

Severus secoua la tête. « Je pense que ça doit remonter à aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur souvenir que l'on peut avoir de sa mère. Il a dit qu'après le rêve, ça s'était fini pareil comme dans tous les autres, Daylan m'a dit qu'il entendait une voix rauque et effrayante lui dire qu'il viendrait pour lui et son 'traitre de père'. » Dit Severus tout en secouant la tête essayant de dissiper toutes les images d'horreur qui commençait à envahir son esprit, images de ce que Voldemort aimait faire aux jeunes enfants. Il espérait tant que cela ne se reproduise pas. Severus savait parfaitement que Lucius et Albus pensaient exactement la même chose que lui.

888888888888888888888888

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, le chapitre suivant devrait arriver rapidement également.


	20. Musing

What do we do now

**Auteur**: Momma-dar

**Traductrice**: Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Quelle aurait été la vie de Harry si celui-ci avait quitté les Dursley à l'âge de 5 ans puis éduqué par son père aidé de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Quel choc attend Severus après qu'il ait ramené Harry chez lui ? PAS de Slash.

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Momma-dar. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Suite à certaines reviews, je rappelle que je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fiction, je n'en fais que la TRADUCTION. Je ne suis donc pas responsable de la longueur des chapitres et désolée je ne peux pas les rallonger non plus !

Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont laissés une review !

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 20: Musing.

Severus et Lucius retournèrent rapidement dans les cachots, là où ils avaient laissé les garçons avec Jocelyn. Il espérait que Daylan avait réussit à se rendormir et que Draco et Jocelyn s'entendaient bien ensemble. Severus était soulagé de savoir que son vieil ami se détournait de l'emprise du Mage Noir et qu'il allait travailler pour la Lumière. Il espérait juste que rien n'arriverait à Lucius et Narcissa. Draco aura besoin de ses parents pendant les différentes étapes cruciales de sa vie. Il en était même venu à réaliser l'importance qu'il avait dans la vie de Daylan depuis que celui-ci était à ses côtés.

Durant leur discussion ils avaient décidé que Severus servirait de modérateur et qu'il rapporterait les rêves de Daylan au directeur si le garçon lui racontait quelque chose de particulier.

Il espérait pouvoir établir un croquis des rêves de Daylan afin de mieux aider le garçon à se contrôler.

Il espérait également pouvoir suivre la magie de Voldemort en partant de Harry afin de débusquer ce batard de sa cachette. Severus atteignit l'entrée de ses appartements et hésita un court instant avant d'ouvrir la porte. La scène qui s'offrit aux deux hommes les fit sourire et soupirer de soulagement. Jocelyn était assise dans le canapé, les deux garçons blottis contre elle, tous les trois, profondément endormis.

Ne voulant pas réveiller les trois endormis, Lucius fit signe à Severus de le rejoindre dans la cuisine, puis s'y firent chauffer une théière.

Ce fut Severus qui brisa le silence. « Comment as-tu su que Jocelyn était ta sœur, en plus de la ressemblance frappante que vous avez ? » Demanda-t-il tandis qu'il observait attentivement la réaction sur le visage de Lucius.

Lucius soupira. « Je devais avoir environ dix-huit ans lorsque je suis tombé sur les journaux intimes de mon père dans la bibliothèque familiale. Ils étaient scellés par un sort de telle manière que lui seul pouvait les ouvrir. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que je l'avait vu à plusieurs reprise activer le sort de fermeture ainsi je savais comment m'y prendre pour les désactiver. Je voulais savoir ce que mon père essayait si durement de cacher. Donc, une nuit, après qu'il soit parti en voyage d'affaire, je me suis faufilé dans la bibliothèque et j'y ai prit les journaux intimes. » Lucius secoua la tête essayant de chasser les images qui lui revenait sur ce qu'il avait pu lire dans ces journaux. « Pas besoin de te dire qu'après avoir lu ces journaux, l'opinion que je me faisais de mon père a été sévèrement altérée. Ce fut dans le second journal qu'il fit mention de sa relation avec une jeune femme. J'étais choqué qu'il est pu faire ça à ma mère, c'est pourquoi j'ai poursuivit ma lecture afin de trouver le nom de cette femme, ainsi j'aurais pu en avertir ma mère. Mais ce ne fut que lorsque j'appris que cette femme était Minerva McGonagall que j'ai décidé de ne faire mention à personne de ce que j'avais découvert sur les aventures de mon père. Je fus tenté à ce moment-là d'arrêter ma lecture mais je voulais savoir si cette aventure était encore d'actualité ou si c'était désormais fini. J'en ai eu le souffle coupé lorsque j'ai lu que Minerva était enceinte et qu'il lui avait ordonné d'avorter. J'avais comme la sensation que jamais Minerva ne ferait une telle chose c'est pourquoi j'avais pensé qu'elle aurait tenu l'existence de son enfant secrète, loin des yeux indiscret. Il m'a fallu quelques minutes pour calculer la date de naissance de cet enfant puis j'ai réalisé que je devais surement avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur qui devait avoir près de six de moins que moi. En tout premier lieu c'était plutôt un choc mais en réfléchissant, je me demandais si un jour je pourrais le ou la rencontrer. » Lucius sourit puis continua. « Lorsque Jocelyn est apparut à la porte ce soir, je savais rien qu'en posant mes yeux sur elle, que c'était ma sœur. Aussi tordu que cela puisse paraitre, je pouvais sentir quelque chose de familier lorsque je la regardais droit dans les yeux, nous étions, comme on dirait, connectés, Presque comme si notre magie nous disait que nous étions frère et sœur. »

Severus hocha simplement de la tête à la pensée de son ami de long temps trouvant et fouinant dans les journaux intimes de son père. « Et bien, Je ne peux pas dire que je suis surpris de la façon dont tu as découvert l'infidélité de ton père. Par contre, je suis plutôt surpris face au mélange de magie qui s'est opéré. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà entendu quelque chose dans ce genre, sauf peut-être pour de vrais jumeaux séparés à la naissance puis réunis plus tard dans leurs vies. » Dit Severus, réfléchissant à ce qui avait bien pu se produire plus tôt entre eux.

Severus se leva brusquement lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit mais se rassit une fois qu'il vit que ce n'était que Jocelyn.

« J'ai couché les deux garçons, ils étaient toujours profondément endormis. Je ne voulais pas les réveiller. » Dit Jocelyn tandis qu'elle prenait place sur un siège en face de son frère.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle se retrouva à regarder le visage de son frère. Elle l'observa de la même intensité que celui-ci la regardait. Décidant de briser le silence, Jocelyn se tourna vers Severus. « Qu'a dit le directeur à propos des rêves de Daylan. »

Severus soupira fortement et fit courir une main lasse dans ses cheveux qui descendait jusqu'aux épaules.

« En gros que Voldemort est toujours vivant et que, on ne sait comment, il manipule les rêves de Daylan. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous étendre plus sur le sujet. Par contre, Albus espère que grâce à ces rêves, nous pourront, d'une certaine façon, suivre la signature magique de Voldemort et trouver où il est puis s'en occuper avant qu'il ne reprenne corps. » En apercevant l'expression confuse de Jocelyn, Severus poursuivit son explication. « Lorsque Dayaln à défait Voldemort, le sort qui a échoué, a établi un sorte de connexion reliée par la cicatrice que Daylan possède sur le front. Voldemort n'a pas été tué cette nuit-là comme la plupart le pense. Mais son esprit a été forcé de quitter son corps lorsque le sort de la mort a rebondit dans sa direction. Cela fait donc cinq années qu'il flotte comme un esprit dépossédé de son corps attendant le moment où il pourra revenir au pouvoir et recommencer sa guerre une fois de plus. » Dit-il doucement la peur transparent dans sa voix à la mention d'une guerre imminente orchestrée encore des mains de ce fou.

Tous trois ne dirent plus rien après cela, restant ainsi, assis à la table, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées de ce qu'une nouvelle guerre signifierait pour eux. Chacun d'entre eux arrivait à la même conclusion encore et encore :

'Il fallait arrêter Voldemort maintenant car s'ils échouaient, il pourrait retrouver sa puissance et sa magie et ce sera la fin du monde magique, ça ils en étaient sûrs.'


	21. The Lost Boys

What do we do now

**Auteur**: Momma-dar

**Traductrice**: Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Quelle aurait été la vie de Harry si celui-ci avait quitté les Dursley à l'âge de 5 ans puis éduqué par son père aidé de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Quel choc attend Severus après qu'il ait ramené Harry chez lui ? PAS de Slash.

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Momma-dar. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Chapitre 21: The Lost Boys.

Durant les deux jours suivant, le temps passa sans que rien, sortant de l'ordinaire, ne se passe. Daylan n'eut plus de mauvais rêves depuis cette fameuse soirée, ce qui pouvait être considérée comme une bénédiction, mais d'un autre côté, ils n'étaient pas près de trouver la cachette de Voldemort. Albus avait envoyé de nombreux membre de l'ordre du Phoenix aux différents endroits suspects mais tous en étaient revenus bredouille.

Daylan s'était habitué à Severus aussi bien que l'on pouvait s'y attendre, mais il restait certains jours où l'on pouvait retrouver le garçon roulé en boule dans un coin sombre, sous sa forme d'animagus, essayant d'échapper à ce on-ne-sait-quoi qui le harcelait. Severus ne parvenait toujours pas à faire s'exprimer l'enfant sur le pourquoi du fait qu'il avait besoin de se cacher sous sa forme d'animagus. Mais il lui disait que les couleurs ne paraissaient jamais aussi brillantes que lorsqu'il se trouvait en louveteau. Bien sûr, Daylan ne lui a jamais expliqué ce qu'il voulait dire exactement par là et cela était encore plus déconcertant pour Severus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Severus pensait que Daylan aurait été éventuellement plus ouvert avec lui, mais réalisa bien vite que cela prendra du temps, de la patience et beaucoup d'amour pour effacer tout ce que les Dursleys avaient fait à son enfant. Mais Severus avait promis d'être présent à ses côtés, à chaque étape de sa vie.

Severus était actuellement assis, silencieux, dans son bureau essayant de noter les essais des septièmes années sur les propriétés de la racine de mandragore. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander si quelqu'un écoutait réellement son cours. C'était vraiment décourageant de voir que bon nombre d'élèves n'était même pas capable de traiter le sujet correctement, surtout lorsque l'on sait que les ASPIC sont à la fin de l'année.

Frottant sa tête, las, Severus se demanda ce que son fils avait fait durant la journée. Draco était resté dormir la nuit précédente, et il était difficile de prévoir ce que les garçons allait pouvoir inventer cette fois-ci. Il espérait simplement que ce ne soit pas dangereux ou encore à effet permanent.

Il tentait, aujourd'hui encore, d'apaiser Rusard après la dernière farce que Daylan et Draco avait jouée sur Miss Teigne. Pour quelques étranges raisons que Severus ne pouvait comprendre, Rusard ne semblait pas apprécier le fait que son chat se soit fait transformer en Chihuahua. Il avait fallu plusieurs jours à Minerva pour défaire la farce de Daylan ; ils avaient découvert plus tard que celle-ci avait nécessité une potion que les garçons avaient chapardée à un élève de septième année de Serpentard. En revanche il pensait toujours que le changement de Miss Teigne avait été une grande amélioration.

Lucius emmenait Draco à Poudlard tous les week-ends afin que Daylan ait un peu de compagnie de son âge. Le week-end dernier, Narcissa était également venu et avait pu enfin faire la connaissance de Jocelyn. Les deux femmes s'entendaient parfaitement bien, à la grande horreur de Lucius, en particulier lorsque Narcissa racontait des histoires plutôt embarrassantes du temps où ils étaient à Poudlard.

Les deux femmes avaient été informées de ce qui avait été discuté avec Dumbledore. Narcissa avait immédiatement voulu faire ses bagages et emménager à Poudlard afin que Draco soit en sécurité. Lucius voulait en faire tout autant, mais il y avait bien trop de choses qu'il se devait de faire avant d'envisager une telle option. Dumbledore avait déjà donné son accord pour que les Malfoy emménagent à Poudlard lorsqu'ils seront prêts.

Tandis que Severus retournait à sa correction, son fils et son neveu vagabondait dans le château à la recherche de quelque chose qui leur attirerait l'attention. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'aujourd'hui était le jour qui briserait la monotonie qui s'était installée depuis la nuit du cauchemar de Daylan.

Daylan et Draco se promenaient dans le couloir le plus enfoui des cachots et ce, malgré le fait qu'on leur ait répété à tous les deux, encore et toujours, de ne pas aller dans cette partie sans être accompagné d'un adulte. Mais les enfants normaux car c'est bien ce qu'ils étaient, ne font pas ce qu'on leur dit.

Tandis qu'ils arrivaient au bout du couloir, ils n'y trouvèrent rien à part le vieux portrait d'un homme aux cheveux noirs avec des yeux étrangement verts et un serpent bizarre enroulé autour de sa taille.

« Qui s'est ? » demanda Draco regardant le portrait étrangement calme. Il n'était pas habitué à voir des portraits qui ne bougeaient pas.

Daylan avait entendu la question de Draco mais il ne pouvait détourner son regard du portrait. Il avait été immédiatement attiré par les yeux de l'homme. Les mêmes yeux que ceux qu'il voyait dans le miroir lorsqu'il se réveillait chaque matin. Il se demanda vainement qui l'homme était, tout autant qu'il se demandait pourquoi il portait un serpent autour de sa taille. Puis il commença à se demander la raison pour laquelle ce portrait se trouvait dans cette partie sombre et effrayante des cachots.

C'était sur cette pensée qu'il cessa de fixer le portrait immobile et regarda tout autour de lui pour savoir où il se trouvait. Daylan ne reconnaissait aucuns de ces couloirs qui les entouraient et lorsqu'il regarda le sol il remarqua que celui-ci était différent du reste du château. Il semblait plus sale et plus vieux que ce qu'il était habitué de voir. Daylan regarda nerveusement Draco qui était encore absorbé par la peinture de l'homme.

« Euh, Draco ? » Dit-il doucement, essayant d'obtenir l'attention de l'autre garçon.

Draco se retourna vers Daylan. « Quoi ? »

Daylan déglutit. « Où sommes-nous ? » chuchota-t-il.

Draco regarda tout autour de lui et réalisa également qu'ils étaient perdus. Puis il vit l'expression terrifié sur le visage de son ami et fit ce que tout meilleur ami ferait dans de telles circonstances. Il s'approcha de Daylan puis le prit dans ses bras.

« Ça va, nos papas vont nous retrouver » Draco se rappela de ce que son père lui avait dit il y a longtemps. Il lui avait dit que si jamais il se retrouvait perdu et qu'il ne pouvait pas trouver d'adulte, il fallait alors qu'il reste où il se trouvait ainsi il pourra le retrouver. « Il faut rester là où nous sommes et ils viendront nous chercher. C'est ce que mon papa m'a dit de faire si jamais j'étais perdu. » Dit-il solennellement.

Il fallu quelques secondes à Daylan pour rassembler son courage et reposer son regard sur le portrait. Il semblait ne toujours pas bouger ainsi, il se rapprocha un peu plus près pour regarder directement dans les yeux figés du serpent. Daylan pensa que ce devait être ses yeux qui lui jouaient des tours parce que rien ne bougeait dans le tableau. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une faible voix sifflante provenir du serpent.

« Salut, jeune maître. » siffla doucement le serpent du tableau.

Daylan regarda celui-ci fixement, en état de choc, non seulement il avait vu le serpent bouger mais en plus il lui avait adressé la parole. Il ne savait que faire, crier ou être poli et répondre 'Boujour'. Hésitant toujours sur ce qu'il devait faire, Daylan n'entendit pas Draco se glisser à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la jambe de celui-ci frotter contre la sienne le faisant sursauter et hurler fortement « AHHH ! »

Draco plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles et regarda, terrifié, Daylan, pourquoi s'était-il mis à crier, il ne pensait pas que le fait de lui rentrer dedans l'aurait effrayé à ce point. Regardant tout autour pour chercher la cause du cri hystérique de Daylan, Draco ne découvrit rien de plus que le tableau. Il observa bravement le portrait se demandant ce qui avait pu alarmer Daylan.

Daylan cessa de hurler et remarqua que Draco observait la peinture, il se demandait si le serpent allait également lui parler. « Draco, ce serpent parle, il m'a dit salut » dit-il, les yeux écarquillés, à un Draco tout aussi choqué.

Il était environ l'heure du dîner lorsque Jocelyn descendit rejoindre les quartiers de Severus et de Daylan. Elle allait prendre le repas avec les garçons ce soir puis après elle ramènerait Draco au manoir Malfoy. Lucius et Narcissa avaient voulu qu'elle les accompagne dans leurs vacances mais elle avait décliné l'invitation, tout en acceptant de ramener Draco à la maison une fois qu'il aurait dormi chez Daylan. Elle se demandait ce que les garçons avaient bien pu faire aujourd'hui. Elle se rappelait très clairement la dernière fois que Draco était resté, et encore ce n'était rien comparer à ce qu'ils peuvent faire tous les deux. Elle espérait que sa mère sera à la retraite lorsque les deux garçons entreront à Poudlard. Si elle ne l'était pas d'ici là, il faudrait qu'elle s'assure de lui fournir suffisamment de potion calmante, car Merlin sait qu'elle en aura besoin.

Elle arriva finalement à la porte de Severus, frappa puis entra. « Severus, ce n'est que moi. » Dit-elle tandis qu'elle ne voyait encore personne. Jocelyn entendit la porte du bureau de Severus s'ouvrir puis se refermer et ne fut pas surprise lorsque le maître des potions s'avança d'un pas las dans le salon.

« Où sont les garçons ? J'imagine qu'ils devraient être rentrés à cette heure-ci » demanda-t-elle jetant un regard tout autour de la salle calme.

Severus plissa son front puis regarda l'horloge de la cheminée et y lut 8h15. Il réalisa qu'il avait corrigé ses copies plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Puis il sentit l'inquiétude monter lorsqu'il comprit finalement que Daylan et Draco n'étaient pas rentrer à 7h00, l'heure qui avait été convenue.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir où ils sont, mais tous deux savaient qu'ils devaient être rentrés pour 7h00 » Dit-il tandis qu'il passait rapidement la porte, il fallait prévenir le directeur que les garçons n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Albus sera capable de leur dire où ils se trouvent dans le château du moins, il priait pour qu'ils y soient toujours.

Il sentait la présence réconfortante de Jocelyn à ses côtés tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau d'Albus.

Alors qu'ils s'approchèrent du bureau, il sentit une main serrer la sienne de manière réconfortante et sans le réaliser, il la serra en retour appréciant le confort de cette main chaude à présent recouverte de la sienne.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Mon Dieu plus qu'un chapitre et j'aurais fini temporairement de traduire cette fiction… D'ailleurs je vous annonce que je vais démarrer une nouvelle traduction, cette fois-ci il s'agira d'un slash Harry/Draco.

**MESSAGE DE L'AUTEUR ! **(Je corresponds régulièrement avec l'auteur et lui pose vos questions lorsque vous en avez donc elle y a répondu et vous laisse également un petit message à vous, lecteurs francophones ! Je ne fais que traduire mots pour mots ce qu'elle m'a envoyé.)

_« Je suis vraiment contente de voir que mon histoire est appréciée. Quand à la parution du prochain chapitre, ça se fera heureusement bientôt. Je suis actuellement en train de travailler sur le chapitre suivant et je pense qu'il restera au moins quatre chapitres avant la fin. Puis, une fois que j'aurai fini mes autres histoires en cours, j'écrirai probablement une suite à What do we do now. Cette suite englobera les sept années à Poudlard. Je ne peux pas dire exactement quand la fiction va s'arrêter, mais en tout cas ce sera avant que Daylan et Draco ne commence Poudlard._

_Quand au message, dis leur que je les remercie pour les reviews et que je les lis, même si je ne comprends pas tout, j'arrive à reconnaitre certains mots._

_Momma-dar. _

Voila, message transmis ! J'espère qu'il répond à certaines de vos interrogations.

À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre 


	22. Found: Two Lost Boys

What do we do now

**Auteur**: Momma-dar

**Traductrice**: Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Quelle aurait été la vie de Harry si celui-ci avait quitté les Dursley à l'âge de 5 ans puis éduqué par son père aidé de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Quel choc attend Severus après qu'il ait ramené Harry chez lui ? PAS de Slash.

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Momma-dar. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de sorti en anglais, mais attention, la fiction n'est pas achevée, donc il faudra attendre un petit moment a chaque fois pour avoir la suite. Des qu'un nouveau chapitre sortira en anglais je vous assure que je le traduirais dans un délai de 24 heures sauf bien sur si je suis en vacances avec aucune possibilité d'accéder à un ordinateur.

Chapitre 22: Found: Two Lost Boys.

Draco commençait à vraiment avoir froid et peur. Daylan était caché derrière lui, fixant avec peur la peinture. Aucun des deux ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi le serpent parlait à Daylan et pourquoi l'enfant aux cheveux noirs était le seul à comprendre les sifflements. Tout ce que les deux garçons savaient c'est que c'était ce tableau qui les effrayait. Après cinq minutes passées, assis sur le sol, le serpent sifflant autre chose à Daylan, ce qui effraya encore plus le garçon.

Ce que le serpent avait dit à Daylan eut comme résultat de faire trembler Daylan sans que celui-ci ne puisse se contrôler.

Draco avait peur que quelque chose de mal soit arrivée à son ami, et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'aider.

« Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas, nos papas vont bientôt nous retrouver. Et lorsqu'ils le feront, tout ira bien. » Chuchota Draco à Daylan désespérément, souhaitant pouvoir lui-même croire à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Daylan luttait pour ne pas céder à la panique, mais les murs des cachots semblaient devenir toujours plus effrayants et plus sombres, lui faisant petit à petit monter sa peur. Sans même le réaliser, Daylan s'était transformé en sa forme d'animagus et s'était rouler en boule, la queue entre les pattes.

Draco sentit la transformation, se retourna et saisit la petit boule qu'était Daylan et fut réconforté par la chaleur et la douceur de la fourrure de son meilleur ami. Il savait que ce n'était que lorsque Daylan était très effrayé qu'il se changeait en louveteau et c'est à un moment comme celui-ci qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir faire de même.

Il serra un peu plus fort le corps tremblant de Daylan et alla se blottir dans un coin, entourant son ami de manière protective. Des larmes de peur commençaient lentement à couler de ses yeux. S'il-vous-plait, papa, oncle Severus, dépêchez-vous. » Chuchota-t-il dans le vide des cachots sombres et humides.

Severus et Jocelyn déboulèrent dans le bureau du directeur faisant ainsi sursauter le vieil homme qui en tomba de sa chaise.

« Par le nom de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous deux ? » demanda Albus alors qu'il se rasseyait sur sa chaise. Il avisa l'état de Severus et de Jocelyn et en vint à la conclusion que quelque chose de mauvais avait du arriver impliquant Daylan ou Draco.

Severus prit une profonde respiration. « Les garçons sont absents. Ils étaient supposés explorer le château aujourd'hui et être rentrer à nos quartiers pour sept heures. J'ai tenté d'appeler Daylan à travers son lien, mais ça n'a rien donné, je ne me suis heurté qu'à un mûr de briques. » Dit-il alors que la panique commençait à se faire sentir dans sa voix. Il y avait tellement de dangers que ce soit à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur du château et nombres d'entre eux avaient l'air bien trop attirants pour que des enfants de six ans les ignorent.

Albus se leva et se dirigea vers le mûr situé tout au bout de son office, suivit de près par Severus et Jocelyn.

Severus fut étonné d'y voir une carte détaillée de Poudlard, divisée en plusieurs niveaux. De toutes ses années passées à Poudlard en tant qu'élève puis professeur, il y avait certains endroits qu'il n'avait jamais vus ou encore ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que de tels endroits puissent exister.

Il y avait en tout quatre cartes rien que pour les cachots.

Albus leva sa baguette et la pointa vers la carte. « _Manifesto humanus »._ Avec cette incantation, la carte se remplit de noms qui se déplaçaient un peu partout. « Commencez à les chercher. J'imagine qu'ils doivent toujours être ensembles. »

Severus commença à chercher dans les différents niveaux des cachots et espérait par Merlin qu'il ne les trouverait pas dans la partie inferieure des cachots. Ce qui n'était, il pouvait le constater, que des cellules de prison. Ses yeux parcoururent le niveau suivant des cachots. Juste au moment il s'apprêtait à passer au niveau suivant, il fut attiré par un point immobile et un autre clignotant qui se trouvait presqu'au dessus de l'autre. Le nom de Draco était clairement visible, mais l'autre point n'avait pas de nom.

« Je les ai trouvé, du moins j'ai trouvé Draco » Dit Severus se demandant où son fils était, si le point clignotant pouvait être Daylan, et ce qui aurait pu se passer pour que son nom ne soit pas inscrit sur la carte et pour que le point clignote. Il pointa les deux points lorsqu'Albus et Jocelyn se penchèrent par-dessus son épaule pour voir la carte.

Albus soupira de soulagement, les deux garçons se trouvaient encore dans l'enceinte du château et étaient en bonne sante. Le point clignotant de Daylan était intéressant. La seule solution qu'Albus pouvait trouver pour que le sort devienne ainsi confus était la possibilité que Daylan se soit métamorphosé en animagus. Après tout il n'avait demandé à la carte de lui montrer que les humains présents dans le château. Albus se pressa de suivre Severus et Jocelyn mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il songea que Lucius se devait d'être prévenu, il imaginait qu'après cette soirée peu ordinaire, Draco aimerait avoir le réconfort que ses parents pourraient lui donner.

« Severus, allez-y tous les deux. Je vais demander par cheminette à Lucius et Narcissa de venir. Je te les enverrai dans tes quartiers. » Lança-t-il rapidement.

Severus se retourna vers Albus. « Très bien, donc, on se retrouve tous dans mes quartiers une fois que Jocelyn et moi avons récupéré les garçons. » Dit-il tandis qu'ils sortirent rapidement vers les couloirs qui les mèneront aux deux garçons perdus. Severus avait remarqué une chose lorsqu'ils étaient dans le bureau d'Albus à regarder la carte : les points signalant les garçons n'avaient pas bougé. Cela lui fit comprendre que ceux-ci étaient effectivement perdu et que l'un deux savait qu'ils se devaient de rester là où ils étaient pour qu'on les retrouve plus rapidement. Il pensait que ce serait plutôt Draco à qui on avait dit de rester à la même place dans une pareille situation, parce qu'il était certain que les Dursley n'auraient jamais rien dit de la sorte à son fils. Du moins il espérait que la raison pour laquelle les points ne bougeaient pas était qu'ils savaient cette astuce plutôt que ce soit quelque chose qui les gardait pris au piège.

Jocelyn n'avait jamais été aussi effrayée de toute sa vie que lorsqu'elle avait découvert que les garçons manquaient à l'appel. Elle avait appris à aimer ces deux garçons et elle préférerait encore mourir plutôt que quelque chose ne leur arrive.

« Dans quelle partie des cachots sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle à Severus tandis que celui-ci dévalait un autre couloir sombre.

Severus se tourna et regarda Jocelyn. « Ils sont au deuxième niveau des cachots, dans un couloir finissant en cul-de-sac. Il n'avait personnellement jamais eu connaissance d'un tel couloir, mais imaginait très bien que s'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait découvrir des pièces secrètes ou perdues, cela pouvait très bien être son fils et son neveu.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le couloir dans lequel se trouvaient les garçons et s'arrêtèrent. Severus regarda le sol et remarqua qu'une épaisse couche de poussière le recouvrait. Il remarqua également deux séries d'empreintes de pas et fut sûr qu'il ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit.

« Daylan, Draco, où êtes-vous ? Pouvez-vous m'entendre ? » Cria-t-il plutôt nerveusement. Il pouvait sentir ses poils du cou et des bras se dresser et se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose dans le couloir avec les garçons et quoique ce soit, cela lui donnait une sensation de ténèbres pas nécessairement démoniaque, mais définitivement ténébreuse.

Cette sensation avait poussé Severus à courir dans le couloir vers son bout espérant que rien n'ait blessé son fils.

Jocelyn et Severus s'arrêtèrent net lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bout du couloir. Là, dans un coin, se trouvaient Daylan et Draco, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Le mystère du point clignotant leur fut ainsi révélé tandis qu'il apparaissait évident que Daylan était sous sa forme animagus. Quelque chose avait dû terriblement l'effrayer.

« Draco allez-vous Daylan et toi bien ? » Demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas effrayer aucun des deux.

La tête de Draco se redressa au son de la voix de Severus. « Oncle Sev' ?»

Severus se précipita vers les garçons et les prit tous les deux dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir Daylan trembler et lorsqu'il regarda son fils il pouvait pratiquement comprendre la raison du comment parce qu'il était enroulé en une si petite boule.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il essayant de rencontrer le regard de Draco, mais le jeune garçon refusa de lever la tête et la conserva enfoncer dans la fourrure de Daylan.

Draco leva finalement les yeux vers Severus. « Cette peinture là-bas a parlé à Daylan » dit-il en pointant le mûr en face d'eux.

Severus se leva et s'avança vers le portrait. Le regardant soigneusement, il réalisa rapidement que celui-ci n'était pas animé. Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus étaient les yeux de l'homme. Il avait la même nuance verte particulière que possédaient Lily et Daylan. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'homme sur le tableau du tout, mais lorsqu'il aperçut le serpent enroulé autour de l'épaule de celui-ci, il en vint à la conclusion qu'il devait être de la lignée de Serpentard.

Avisant le bas de la peinture sur le cadre, il pouvait difficilement voir les vestiges d'une plaque avec un nom dessus.

Pointant sa baguette sur la plaque, il murmura un « Lumos » puis il fit glisser ses doigts sur le nom gravé et fut choqué de ce qu'il y lu.

_Salazar Serpentard_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Voilà, maintenant faut attendre que le prochain chapitre sorte! Mais l'auteur m'a dit que dès qu'elle a fini le prochain chapitre elle me l'enverra, donc avec un peu de chance vous pourrez l'avoir en même temps que les anglophones !

A bientôt je l'espère, du moins dans les reviews car oui, j'aurais tout mon temps pour y répondre !

Flick-Flack


	23. Finding Family in The Strangest Places

What do we do now

**Auteur**: Momma-dar

**Traductrice**: Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Quelle aurait été la vie de Harry si celui-ci avait quitté les Dursley à l'âge de 5 ans puis éduqué par son père aidé de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Quel choc attend Severus après qu'il ait ramené Harry chez lui ?

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Momma-dar. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Et voici le chapitre très attendu, ce début d'après midi, j'ai reçu le chapitre, donc comme promis je m'y suis mise dès que possible, c'est-à-dire après mon boulot. J'espère recevoir plein de reviews car je l'ai grandement mérité, pour une traduction rapide et sachant que je suis crevée car hier je suis rentrée du Japon et que 11 heures d'avion avec un décalage horaire de 14 heures avec les Etats-Unis ce n'est pas facile à gérer. Mais une promesse est une promesse donc voila le chapitre !

Chapitre 23 : Finding Family in the Strangest Places.

Severus était plus que choqué et tout ce que son esprit avait capté était que, par on ne sait quel moyen, son fils était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Mais ce n'était certainement pas le lieu et le moment d'y réfléchir, ainsi il se concentra plutôt sur le fait que Daylan était toujours roulé en boule dans les bras de Draco.

Il se pencha et prit Daylan et Draco dans ses bras. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au tableau derrière lui et décida qu'il redescendrait plus tard pour découvrir ce que le tableau avait bien pu dire à son fils pour que celui-ci soit autant effrayé et provoquer une rechute dans sa guérison.

Jocelyne vit que les deux garçons allaient bien et savait qu'elle se devait d'aller voir Albus pour l'informer qu'on les avait retrouvés.

« Severus, je vais me rendre au bureau d'Albus afin de lui faire savoir que les enfants vont bien. »

Severus acquiesça, « Je vais les ramener dans mes appartements, si Lucius et Narcissa sont là, fais-les juste descendre.

Jocelyn passa sa main dans les cheveux de Draco et gratta le derrière de l'oreille de Daylan puis repartit dans les couloirs en direction du bureau du directeur.

Draco regarda Severus et se demanda si Daylan et lui n'allaient pas avoir d'ennuies pour s'être éloigné et perdu par la-même. « Oncle Sev ? » Chuchota Draco.

Severus regarda Draco. « Oui ? »

La respiration de Draco se fit plus saccadée et celui-ci luttait pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. « Allons-nous avoir une fessée ? »

Severus sourit légèrement. « Non, Draco, mais je pense que Daylan et toi allez devoir passer plus de temps dans mes appartements plutôt que de parcourir le château sans surveillance. »

Draco relâcha sa respiration qu'il avait retenue en soulagement. Il serra plus fort le louveteau Daylan et lui chuchota à l'oreille. « Je t'avait bien dit que tout irait bien et que ton papa allait nous retrouver »

Severus sourit aux paroles murmurées par Draco. C'est alors que Daylan décida qu'il était maintenant suffisamment en sécurité pour se retransformer et ce ne fut qu'aux bons reflexes de Severus qu'il réussit à sauver les deux garçons d'une dure chute sur le sol.

Daylan alla nicher sa tête sur l'épaule de son père et commença à sangloter. Severus reposa Draco sur le sol afin d'avoir une meilleure prise sur Daylan. « Chut… Chut… Ca va. Je vous ai trouvé maintenant. » Dit Severus au petit garçon sanglotant, tout en lui frottant le dos de manière réconfortante.

Daylan, qui pleurait toujours, chuchota à l'oreille de Severus. « Papa je croyais qu'on resterait pour toujours perdu, et après, le serpent m'a parlé et ça m'a fait peur. »

Severus était choqué, Daylan venait-il de lui dire qu'il avait parlé avec un serpent ? « Tu veux dire que l'homme avec le serpent t'a parle puis t'a fait peur ? » Demanda-t-il au garçon tout tremblotant.

Daylan secoua la tête. « Non, pas l'homme, le serpent. Il a cligné des yeux quand je le regardais et puis il a commencé à me parler, ça me faisait peur avec son sifflement parce que ça ressemblait à la voix du méchant monsieur dans mes rêves. »

Severus était plus que confus. Son fils était un fourchelangue, une habilité magique qu'une seule autre personne possédait dans le monde sorcier. Voldemort. Cela ne faisait que renforcer le fait que Daylan puisse être un descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

Tous trois finirent par atteindre les gargouilles du bureau du directeur ( NdT : Désolée pour ici l'auteur a du faire une erreur car ils étaient supposés aller dans les cachots mais sont actuellement dans le bureau d'Albus.) lorsqu'ils virent Lucius et Narcissa se ruer vers eux suivit d'Albus et de Jocelyn qui semblaient plutôt calme.

La mère de Draco prit son enfant dans ses bras. Draco, lui, regarda son père puis sourit. « J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit de faire papa. Quand nous nous sommes perdus, nous sommes restés exactement là où nous étions et avons attendu qu'Oncle Sev ou quelqu'un d'autre vienne nous chercher. Et après Daylan a eut peur parce qu'un tableau lui a parlé et il a crié et ça m'a fait peur aussi et après on avait tellement peur, papa… » Draco s'arrêta en se rappelant à quel point ils avaient eut peur là où ils s'étaient perdus.

Lucius prit gentiment son fils des bras de sa femme puis étreignit Draco. « Je suis très fier que tu te sois rappelé de ce que je t'avais dit, et je suis content de voir que tous les deux, vous allez bien à présent. Mais peut-être que la prochaine fois que vous déciderez de partir explorer le château, vous vous souviendrez de rester dans des endroits qui vous sont familiers. »

Draco acquiesça gravement puis reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son papa. Il se sentait de plus en plus fatigués et affamés. Ils avaient raté le diner et son ventre ne tarda pas à en faire la preuve en grognant bruyamment. Draco en rit.

Albus s'éclaircit la voix et leur fit signe de rentrer dans son bureau. « Pourquoi ne retournerions-nous pas nous asseoir et j'appellerais un elfe de maison pour apporter un repas aux enfants? » Dit-il, puis alla s'asseoir a son bureau. « Nippy » Appela-t-il. Quelques secondes plus tard, un petit elfe de maison apparut dans un pop.

« Que peut faire Nippy pour M. Le Directeur ? » Demanda Nippy, baissant la tête de manière respectueuse.

Albus sourit à la créature. « Les enfants ont besoins d'un repas, il semblerait qu'ils aient rate celui de plutôt. » Dit-il tandis que le reste du groupe prenait place sur les différentes chaises du bureau.

Nippy s'inclina une fois de plus. « Nippy va revenir très vite apporter de la nourriture pour les petits maitres. Puis dans un léger pop, elle disparut.

Severus s'assit sur la chaise qu'il avait l'habitude d'occuper, gardant toujours Daylan sur ses genoux. Les pleures du petit garçon avaient diminués mais Severus savaient que celui-ci aurait certainement des cauchemars cette nuit.

« Daylan as-tu faim ? » Demanda Severus tandis que l'elfe de maison revenait dans la pièce dans un pop avec deux plateaux composés d'une soupe, des biscuits et un verre de jus de citrouille.

Daylan acquiesça puis glissa des genoux de son père et se dirigea vers la petite table que l'elfe de maison avait préparée pour Draco et lui. Les deux garçons s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger de bon cœur.

Tandis que les enfants étaient occupés à manger, Albus se tourna vers les adultes. « Maintenant que les garçons sont rentrés sains et saufs, savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Severus acquiesça et commença à relater les événements de la dernière heure. Arrivé à la partie sur le tableau de Salarzar Serpentard et à quelque point Daylan lui ressemble, Severus semblait tout aussi inquiet qu'au moment où il avait retrouvé les garçons. Il voulait savoir si Daylan était un descendant de Salazar Serpentard et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que cela signifierait dans sa vie future ?

Albus était étonné que les garçons aient réussit à retrouver le tableau perdu de Salazar et il avait comme la fâcheuse impression que Celui-ci gardait l'entrée de ses appartements privés. Il serait certainement intéressant d'y jeter un coup d'œil plus tard. Il devait s'assurer que c'était bien le serpent qui avait parlé à l'enfant ou si c'était l'homme, mais il avait l'impression que c'était plutôt le serpent d'après ce que Daylan avait dit sur la ressemblance avec la voix de l'homme dans ses rêves.

« Es-tu sûr qu'il a dit que c'était le serpent qui lui avait parlé ? » Demanda Albus à Severus.

Severus hocha la tête en un oui, comme il aurait souhaité qu'il se soit trompé. « Oui il m'a dit que c'était bien le serpent qui lui avait parlé. »

« Bien, il semblerait donc que le jeune Daylan soit un fourchelangue et vu que cette habilité ne se transmet que dans la famille de Serpentard, il n'était pas dure de déclarer que quelque part dans son arbre généalogique, il y avait comme une sorte de connexion. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire une potion de lignage pour en avoir la preuve finale. C'est quelque chose qu'il leur faudrait savoir avant que Daylan n'entre à l'école afin que certaines protections soient mises en route pour accueillir un héritier des fondateurs avant le début de ses études. »

Severus secoua la tête d'incrédulité, en effet, il n'avait pas pensé à une potion de lignage. Cette potion était d'ailleurs une des plus dures et dangereuses potion à préparer et composer d'énormément d'ingrédients volatiles et le fait qu'il faille utiliser le sang de la personne était aux bords de la magie noire. Mais si ce qu'Albus venait de dire était vrai, et que Daylan était l'héritier d'un fondateur, ils auraient besoins de solides preuves pour si on venait à le contester. Par Merlin il avait déjà un mal de tête rien qu'en pensant à tout ce qu'il allait devoir préparer pour faire la potion.

« Je vais commencer à rassembler les ingrédients. » Severus regarda son fils qui était en train de jouer avec Draco, avec un biscuit et comprit aussitôt qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller au lit. « Je pense que je vais ramener Daylan en bas et le coucher. »

Daylan se leva et s'approcha de son papa tandis que Draco, lui, allait vers sa maman.

« À bientôt Daylan » envoya-t-il par-dessus l'épaule de son père alors que les trois Malfoy redescendaient pour rentrer chez eux.

Severus se tourna vers la femme silencieuse qui se tenait dans le coin de la pièce. « Voudrais-tu descendre avec moi pour prendre une tasse de chocolat chaud et m'aider à mettre ce singe au lit ? »

Jocelyn lança un rapide coup d'œil à Albus et vit cette satanée petite étincelle dans ses yeux et sut immédiatement que sa mère serait au courant de là où elle se trouve dès qu'elle aura franchit les porte du bureau. Elle reposa son regard vers les deux hommes qui l'attendaient pour lesquels elle était désespérément tombée amoureuse.

Elle sourit et les rejoignit pour prendre la main de Daylan. « Cela me ferait très plaisir »

Sur ce, la famille naissante sortit du bureau sous le sourire du directeur.

Reviews ?

Je n'ai aucune idée de quand sortira le prochain chapitre.

À bientôt,

Flick-Flack


	24. Confessions

**Auteur**: Momma-dar

**Traductrice**: Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Quelle aurait été la vie de Harry si celui-ci avait quitté les Dursley à l'âge de 5 ans puis éduqué par son père aidé de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Quel choc attend Severus après qu'il ait ramené Harry chez lui ? PAS de Slash.

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Momma-dar. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Voici le nouveau chapitre tout fraîchement sorti. Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres d'après l'auteur anglaise avant la fin de cette histoire. Les problèmes familiaux qu'elle a rencontrés sont, d'après elle, résolus elle a annoncé se remettre dans l'écriture de cette histoire. Nous l'espérons du moins tous.

Bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 24 : Confessions

Il était tard lorsque Severus réussit finalement à s'asseoir et à assimiler ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il s'était passé bien trop de chose pour penser à ce que ça pourrait entraîner.

Maintenant qu'il avait le temps d'y penser, sa curiosité s'éveilla. Que faisait le tableau de Salazar Serpentard dans une partie des cachots inutilisée et comment ce fait-il qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu avant aujourd'hui. Il savait qu'il n'attendrait pas la fin de la nuit avant de retourner au tableau et voir si son intuition est la bonne.

Daylan dormait enfin à l'aide d'une potion calmante et de sommeil qu'il avait ajoutée dans son chocolat chaud.

Severus avait vu les Malfoy s'en aller un peu plus tôt avec un Draco endormi dans leurs bras.

Il se pinça l'arrêt du nez dans le but d'arrêter son mal de tête. Parfois il rêvait d'avoir une vie normale. Severus s'était souvent demandé s'il n'aurait pas été mieux de prendre Daylan au manoir et de l'élever là-bas au lieu de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours où il avait envie de faire ses bagages et de partir sans se retourner.

Un coup à la porte sortit Severus de ses pensées.

« Entrez » dit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Jocelyn apparut au coin de la porte et vit que Severus était fatigué. « Je repasserais demain s'il tu le préfères. »

Severus secoua la tête, « Non, je t'en pris, entre. Un peu de distraction me ferait du bien. » Il but une gorgée de son thé maintenant froid. Sans y faire attention, il réchauffa son thé d'un sort pour pouvoir de nouveau le boire. Etait-il resté aussi longtemps ici à ruminer ?

« Ca fait plaisir à entendre, bien que je ne sois pas sûre que le mot distraction ne sonne pas plutôt comme un insulte à ma personne. » Sourit Jocelyn. C'était bon signe de voir que Severus le prenait sur le ton de la plaisanterie et qu'il n'essayait pas de fuir.

« Alors comptes-tu faire tes valises et partir ? » Plaisanta Jocelyn alors qu'elle suivait Severus jusqu'au salon.

Severus sourit, était-il aussi simple de lire en lui. « Non, bien que cette idée m'ait déjà traversée l'esprit à plusieurs reprises au cours des dernières heures. »

« As-tu réussit à faire dormir Daylan sans aucun problème ? » Demanda Jocelyn tandis qu'elle s'asseyait dans un fauteuil en face de Severus.

Il fronça des sourcils au souvenir de cette scène, « J'ai du le convaincre de prendre une potion calmante avec un peu de potion de sommeil avant qu'il ne s'endorme enfin. J'espère juste qu'il ne fera pas de cauchemars cette nuit. Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'en a pas eu. » Répondit Severus en continuant de frotter ses tempes.

Il releva la tête et demanda. « Pourrais-tu aller dans mon placard à pharmacie et me chercher de quoi soulager ma tête. Ce devrait être une potion bleu clair qui se trouve tout au fond. »

Jocelyn sourit légèrement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En ouvrant la porte du placard elle vit une grande variété de potions. Elle trouva la potion à l'endroit même où Severus lui avait dit qu'elle serait. Elle saisit la petite bouteille puis repartit dans le salon, tendant la potion à Severus sans dire mots.

Severus la remercia d'un signe de tête puis avala la potion qui calma presque immédiatement la douleur battante dans sa tête. « Merci. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu arriver sans vomir jusqu'à la pharmacie. »

Jocelyn acquiesça, amusée. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait décider de rester à Poudlard avec Daylan ? Pour ma part, si j'avais été dans la même situation, je serais certainement partie depuis un bon bout de temps. »

« Il y a bien des choses qui font que je ne peux pas partir comme cela, que je le veuille ou pas. Les choses qui me concernent sont bien plus compliquées qu'on se laisse à penser, et maintenant mon fils y est mêlé. Et même si je le veux, je ne peux pas t'en parler, il y a plus de vies en jeu que celle de Daylan et la mienne. » Dit Severus d'un ton morose, puis se levant brusquement, il tendit une main à Jocelyn et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

Jocelyn prit la main de Severus et se laissa conduire au canapé. Elle sentait la chaleur de cette main provoquer une étrange sensation dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas exactement à quoi tout ceci allait les mener, mais elle savait que quoique ça lui demande, elle suivrait son cœur.

Severus regarda Jocelyn s'asseoir tranquillement à ses côtés les yeux remplis d'une quantité d'émotions. Il fut surpris de ne pas réussir à identifier les émotions qui transparaissaient dans ses yeux. « Je ne te mentirais pas, il y a beaucoup de chose dans mon passé qui pourrait faire craquer un homme et il te faut comprendre qu'elle est ma place. »

Jocelyn était perplexe. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Severus soupira, il savait que c'était le moment de tout dire. Soit Jocelyn l'accepterait pour ce qu'il fut, soit elle quitterait la pièce sans jamais se retourner. Lentement il releva la manche de son bras gauche révélant au fur et à mesure la marque des ténèbres. Elle n'était pas facile à distinguer mais la couleur avait commencé à s'assombrir ces derniers mois, laissant à penser que Voldemort reprenait des forces.

Jocelyn mit une main devant sa bouche pour couvrir son halètement. « Tu es l'espion de l'Ordre, dont ma mère m'a parlé ! »

Severus la regarda choqué, ce n'était vraiment la réaction qu'il attendait. « Je ne te dégoûte pas ? »

« NON ! » répliqua Jocelyn avec véhémence. « Ma mère a trouvé utile de m'informer de toutes les réunions de l'Ordre et du déroulement de la première guerre tout en sachant que je me trouvais à des pays plus loin. Je pense qu'elle l'a plus fait pour son bien et pour me convaincre de rester aussi loin que possible de Poudlard. »

Elle eut un soupir. « Je ne saurais jamais l'horreur à travers duquel il t'as fallu passer, mais je pense que tu es un homme très courageux et pour cela je te respecte. »

Severus était étonné. Personne à part dans l'Ordre du Phénix ne lui avait jamais dit de mots semblables à ce que Jocelyn venait de faire. Il se sentit plein de gratitude. « Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne pensais pas que tu écouterais ce que j'avais à dire et que tu ne sortirais pas en courant de la pièce pour prévenir le Ministère de la Magie qu'un des professeurs de Poudlard est un mangemort. Personne à part ta mère et Albus ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais courageux. » Dit-il d'une voix diminuée par l'embarras et déformée par l'émotion.

Jocelyn saisit les mains tremblantes de Severus et les serra fort. « Même si tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ton passé, toutes les choses que tu as faites pour le petit garçon allongé dans la pièce d'à côté auraient été suffisantes pour me faire tomber amoureuse de l'homme que tu es maintenant. Le passé est ce qu'il est, Severus, rien que le passé. »

Severus resta assis là en silence, la sensation des mains de Jocelyn dans les siennes. Ce sentiment était réconfortant et terrifiant à la fois. Cela faisait plus de six ans qu'il n'avait pas été aussi proche d'une autre femme. Jocelyn lui faisait beaucoup penser à Lily, au point qu'il se demandait si Minerva n'avait pas un lien familial avec son ancienne femme. « J'espère que tu sais que je n'ai aucune expérience pour m'occuper de Daylan et que la plupart du temps je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis demandé si je prenais la meilleure décision qu'un père pourrait faire. »

Jocelyn sourit. « C'est ce que j'entends par là, Severus, tu t'occupes tellement pour ce petit garçon que tu t'inquiètes de ne pas faire ce qu'il faut pour lui. Je ne connais pas de parents qui ne font pas la même chose. »

Severus eut un soupir. « Les choses vont en s'empirant, je crains que Voldemort ne fasse son retour et tente de finir ce qu'il avait prévu lors de la mort de Lily et James. » les mots suivants furent étouffés, « Je ne peux pas le perdre, je ne peux tout simplement pas et je ne sais pas comment le protéger d'une chose invisible et qui l'attaque dans ses rêves. » Severus pouvait sentir ses larmes couler sur ses joues mais il n'en prit garde.

Le cœur de Jocelyn se brisa lorsqu'elle vit les larmes. « Donc tu dis que Voldemort peut atteindre Daylan à travers ses rêves ? »

Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête, « Oui, autant que l'on sache, il peut seulement interagir avec lui lorsqu'il dort, mais Merlin sait à quelles horreurs est soumis Daylan avant qu'on ne parvienne à le réveiller. »

Jocelyn ferma ses yeux rien qu'à la pensée que ce précieux petit garçon soit harcelé dans ses rêves par un meurtrier fou. Se ressaisissant une bonne fois pour toute, elle rassembla son courage et regarda droit dans les yeux de Severus. « Il y a quelque chose que je pense… que je devrais te dire également. Bien que je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi horrible que ce que tu m'as dit, du moins je l'espère. »

Severus sourit. « Je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ait quoique ce soit que tu puisse dire qui risquerait de me faire fuir d'horreur. »

Un gloussement s'échappa de la gorge de Jocelyn sans pouvoir le retenir. « Lorsqu'on m'a demandé de venir enseigner à Daylan, je n'ai jamais pensé me retrouver dans une telle situation. Bien que je me disais que ma mère et le directeur devait avoir mis leur nez dans cette histoire… »

« Jocelyn, tu commences à divaguer. Promis, tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerais pas. » Dit doucement Severus alors qu'un petit sourire ce formait sur ses lèvres.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Jocelyn avança, « Je t'aime Severus et j'aime ce cher petit garçon endormi dans la pièce d'à côté. Mais si tu ne ressens pas la même chose, je comprendrais et je t'aiderais à trouver un autre professeur à Daylan. »

Severus était plus étonné. Jamais il n'avait pensé que ça recommencerait. Il avait été chanceux de trouver l'amour une fois mais qu'il le trouve une deuxième fois, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire. Il jeta un regard sur la femme qui avait su rapidement se faire une place dans la vie de Daylan et la sienne. Il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus envisager sa vie sans elle. Il remarqua que son silence la mettait mal à l'aise, elle semblait prête à décamper d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Je ne sais pas comment j'ai eu la chance de trouver une femme comme toi qui me prend tel que je suis et qui aime tout autant mon fils. » Sur ces mots, il se pencha et captura ses lèvres d'un doux baiser mais ferme qui promettait bien plus que des mots dérisoires.


	25. The End of the Darkness

What do we do now

**Auteur**: Momma-dar

**Traductrice**: Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Quelle aurait été la vie de Harry si celui-ci avait quitté les Dursley à l'âge de 5 ans puis éduqué par son père aidé de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard. Quel choc attend Severus après qu'il ait ramené Harry chez lui ?

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Momma-dar. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Chapitre 25 : The End of the Darkness

Il fallut attendre la fin du trimestre avant de voir Severus et Albus retourner dans le couloir abandonné afin d'examiner le portrait de l'ancien fondateur.

Leur visite les avait beaucoup éclairés pour ne pas dire.

Ils purent prouver que le portrait était bel et bien celui de Salazar Serpentard et qu'il avait été réveillé lorsque Daylan avait chuchoté au serpent en Fourchelangue.

Un directeur avait, quatre cents ans auparavant, placé Salazar en sommeil forcé.

La longue et difficile discussion avait révélé un bon nombre de vérités et démenti beaucoup de fausses idées concernant Salazar. La révélation la plus choquante était que la couleur des yeux de Daylan était un trait caractéristique de la lignée des Serpentards du au sang atypique de la mère de Salazar.

Severus pensait qu'il y avait plus que ça à comprendre, en particulier lorsqu'il avait demandé si Voldemort était un de ses descendants directs ; Salazar avait ri à cette idée. Il prit Severus en pitié lorsqu'il devint évident que l'homme avait peur que son fils n'ait un lien de parenté avec le meurtrier de Lily. Il ordonna à celui-ci de cesser de s'inquiéter et expliqua que Tom Jedusor était un descendant d'une de ses sœurs et qu'il ne partageait pas le même sang atypique, ce qui signifiait, selon Salazar, qu'il pouvait être tué d'une façon normale. Severus n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça impliquait pour eux, mais il ne doutait pas qu'Albus et Salazar en tireraient quelque chose.

Severus sentait qu'il allait entretenir à l'avenir encore beaucoup de discussions intéressantes avec le fondateur sarcastique.

Sa relation avec Jocelyn avait grandement évolué après les aveux de la nuit précédente et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils ne soient tous les deux. Severus ne pouvait plus imaginer la vie de Daylan ou la sienne sans elle. Comme ils virent qu'ils avaient besoin de l'avoir auprès d'eux en permanence, Severus la demanda en mariage le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Elle fit de Daylan et Severus les sorciers les plus heureux du château lorsqu'elle accepta.

Ils avaient prévu le mariage en début d'été et c'est plus pour le bonheur de la mère de Jocelyn qu'ils décidèrent d'agrandir ses appartements à Poudlard au lieu de chercher une maison à Pré-au-Lard.

Daylan tentait toujours de s'habituer à la vie sans les Dursley et il n'eut plus de déboires majeurs depuis l'incident du portrait, Severus s'en voyait reconnaissant.

Quand à lui, et bien, s'il pouvait simplement finir de noter ces fichues copies, il serait content.

Il parvint enfin quatre heures plus tard à les finir et il pouvait à présent aller se chercher quelque chose à manger et voir si Daylan dormait bien. Jocelyn était passée un peu plus tôt pour lui dire qu'elle et Daylan avaient mangé avec Albus et qu'elle l'avait mit au lit. Severus ne s'était jamais imaginé en père de famille, mais maintenant il ne pensait plus pouvoir redevenir comme avant.

Après avoir rassemblé ses papiers, Severus se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau, lorsque tout d'un coup, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Il accéléra ses pas et se précipita vers ses appartements.

8888

Daylan était terrifié.

Un homme étrange était entré chez lui et avait fait quelque chose à Jocelyn. Elle ne lui répondait pas dans sa tête comme elle le faisait d'habitude et son père était bien trop loin. Trop de chose était arrivé si vite qu'il avait maintenant peur.

Il était en train de dormir et rêvait de son père qui se marrait avec Jocelyn lorsqu'il fut violemment réveillé par une Jocelyn totalement effrayée. Elle lui avait dit de se cacher et de ne pas sortir avant qu'elle ou son papa ne vienne le chercher. Daylan avait alors fait la seule chose qu'il connaissait pour l'aider à rester cacher. Il se transforma en chiot et rampa sous le bureau puis se colla tout au fond dans son endroit spécial. C'était l'endroit que son père avait fait pour lui lorsque tout autour de lui était trop grand et bruyant.

Daylan se recroquevilla en une plus petite boule lorsqu'il entendit des pas lourds entrer dans la pièce et s'arrêter dedans. Il pouvait sentir la méchanceté de l'homme quand celui-ci entra. Lorsque le méchant commença à parler, Daylan frémit.

C'était lui !

Le méchant avec le rire effrayant de ses rêves, celui qui disait qu'il allait les tuer, lui et son papa.

Daylan essaya de nouveau de parler avec son père, mais il ne pouvait pas le sentir, quelque chose bloquait la communication.

Il voulait que son papa vienne et fasse partir le méchant.

8888

Au moment où Severus arriva dans le couloir qui menait à ses appartements, ses sens se trouvèrent envahis par une vague horriblement familière de magie portant la signature de Voldemort. Il pouvait sentir les barrières l'empêchant d'aller plus loin et Severus savait que le seul de tout le château qui pouvait passer à travers les barrières était Albus.

Changeant de direction et courant comme si sa vie en dépendait en direction du bureau du directeur, Severus priait pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Dérapant au dernier tournant, Severus hurla le mot de passe à la Gargouille et monta les marches trois par trois jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée. Sans frapper à la porte, Severus ouvrit à la volée la porte et s'écroula par terre.

Albus se leva, renversant sa chaise tandis qu'il se précipitait aux côtés de Severus. « Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?! »

Severus avait le souffle coupé, mais réussit enfin à récupérer sa voix.

« Voldemort est dans l'école » Haleta-t-il.

« Il est dans mes appartements et a mis des barrières dans le couloir. Je n'ai pas pu rentrer, Jocelyn est à l'intérieur avec Daylan et les barrières m'empêchent aussi d'entrer en contact avec Daylan. »

Il se tourna et commença à redescendre les escaliers sachant qu'Albus serait juste derrière lui.

S'il avait été dans un autre état d'esprit, il aurait remarqué qu'Albus n'était pas tout seul et que Minerva avait rapidement suivit le directeur.

« Attendez ! » Cria Albus, puis il se tourna vers la grande tenture de Poudlard accrochée derrière son bureau.

Severus et Minerva s'arrêtèrent tous les deux et virent Albus dessiner avec sa baguette un cercle tout autour du château et chuchoter « Déverrouillage ».

Tandis qu'il descendait en courant les escaliers, Severus pouvait entendre tout autour d'eux le bruit du château passant en mode défense. Dès qu'ils eurent atteint le couloir bloqué, Albus commença immédiatement à détruire les barrières, marmonnant de longues tirades en latin et autres langues que Severus ne reconnut pas.

Enfin après un moment qu'il avait paru durer des heures, que Severus savait n'être que quelques minutes, la dernière barrière fut levée dans une explosion de lumière. Ils purent alors entrer dans les appartements de Severus.

Le portrait de garde était détruit et la porte grande ouverte.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, ils se crurent sur un champ de ruine. On ne reconnaissait plus rien et plus aucun objet n'était à sa place initiale. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Jocelyn, Daylan ou de Voldemort.

L'halètement étouffé de Minerva ramena l'attention de Severus vers là où aurait du se trouver normalement la bibliothèque. Il vit alors ce qui lui avait causé cette réaction.

Jocelyn était allongée par terre, immobile.

Le cœur de Severus rata un battement.

Je vous en prie, non. Pensa l'homme qui avait déjà perdu une personne aimé à cause de Voldemort. Je vous en prie, faites que ça ne se répète pas encore.

Tous les trois se précipitèrent vers le corps prostré à plat ventre de Jocelyn et Severus lança immédiatement différent sorts de diagnostique. A leur plus grand soulagement, Jocelyn vivait encore, mais qu'à peine. Il fallait l'emmener au plus vite chez Pompom.

Albus, voyant les résultats des scans, se tourna vers Minerva. « Prenez ceci. » Dit-il en lui tendant une petite pièce. « C'est un portoloin qui mène à l'infirmerie. Emmenez Jocelyn, nous trouverons Daylan. »

Minerva hésita pendant une demi-seconde puis saisit la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles étaient parties, laissant un Severus encore plus inquiet derrière.

Daylan ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Le méchant de ses rêves était là, tout comme il avait dit qu'il serait. Daylan avait peur qu'il ne lui prenne son papa et Jocelyn tout comme il l'avait fait avec sa maman.

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur qu'à présent surtout lorsque les pas s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau.

Daylan pouvait entendre la respiration de l'homme, puis il l'entendit parler.

« Je sais que tu es là petite vermine, et lorsque je t'aurai trouvé, je finirai ce que j'ai commencé il y a quatre ans. » Siffla Voldemort.

Daylan se recroquevilla un une encore plus petite boule et pria pour que quelqu'un vienne le secourir. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, la chose qu'il espérait ne pas arriver, arriva.

Le bureau vola dans les airs et sa cachette fut dévoilée. L'homme se pencha et saisit violemment Daylan, le faisant faire face au monstre qui le terrifiait d'aussi loin qu'il put s'en rappeler.

« As-tu vraiment cru pouvoir te cacher ainsi de Lord Voldemort ? » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'enfant animagus. « Pensais-tu que je n'aurais pas été capable de te trouver sous cette forme ou même sous un autre nom ?! »

Daylan était terrifié, il fit la seule chose qu'il put penser. Il mordit aussi fort que possible un des bras qui le tenait en l'air.

Voldemort cria et balança Daylan.

Daylan était libre pendant quelques secondes quand il réalisa qu'il allait heurter le mur. Il atterrit dans un mauvais bruit sourd et glissa par terre. Daylan avait tellement mal qu'il ne vit pas Voldemort venir à lui et lorsqu'il le vit, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il entendit l'homme dire quelque chose puis une lumière bleue le retransforma en petit garçon. Daylan ne put rien faire d'autre que de regarder l'homme s'approcher de lui.

Voldemort leva lentement sa baguette en direction de l'enfant et la posa là où il savait que la cicatrice était dissimulée. « Je veux voir lorsque la lumière disparaitra de tes yeux comme ça en aurait du être le cas avant. Seulement ta mère n'est plus là pour se sacrifier à ta place. » Il sourit à l'enfant qui l'avait presque vaincu. « Rien que deux mots et tu pourras rencontrer ta mère, mais ne t'inquiète pas je t'enverrai également ton traitre de père. »

Daylan sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues alors que l'espoir qu'on vienne le sauver commençait à s'en aller.

Voldemort serra plus fort sa baguette et commença la célèbre incantation. « Avada Kedavra ! »

Severus passa la porte de la chambre de son fils au moment ou le pâle rayon vert touchait son enfant. « Non ! » Il voulut se précipiter vers son fils, mais un incroyable retour de magie le fit tomber à genoux. Il se redressa à temps pour voir le sort de la mort rebondir à nouveau et heurter le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'écroula sur le sol. L'homme en noir ne bougeait plus.

Severus se précipita sur le corps immobile de Daylan et le prit dans ses bras. Il avait beau chercher un pouls sur le cou du petit garçon, ne n'en trouva pas, Il porta son oreille sur le tore, mais rien non plus.

« Non… non… non… » Pleura-t-il. Il serra un peu plus son fils contre lui, se balançant d'avant en arrière, suppliant Daylan de se réveiller.

Albus lança rapidement une barrière tout autour du corps de Voldemort et se précipita aux côtés de Severus. Il prit l'homme dans ses bras pour lui donner plus de force. Mais à ce moment Albus vit une chose incroyable.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus, L'heure de Daylan n'est pas encore arrivée. »

Avant que Severus ne puisse dire quoique ce soit à Albus sur ses paroles cruelles, il sentit le corps dans ses bras se redresser et le regarder.

« _Tu es venu me sauver !_ » murmura Daylan dans son esprit.

Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son fils était vivant après avoir reçu le sort de la mort, encore une fois. « Bien sûr je suis venu, j'irai au bout du monde pour toi s'il le fallait» répondit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Daylan fronça les sourcils. « _Je ne t'entends pas, papa._ »

Severus les fronça également. « _Ton implant a peut-être subi des dommages. Nous demanderons à Pompom de voir ça une fois à l'infirmerie._ »

C'est alors que Daylan se rappela de Jocelyn. « _Jocelyn va bien ? Le méchant monsieur lui a fait du mal ?_ » Son visage se tordit légèrement alors qu'il tentait de retenir ses larmes.

Severus se leva, Daylan toujours dans ses bras. « _Oui, elle a été blessée, mais elle est avec Pompom maintenant et j'imagine qu'elle doit s'inquiéter pour nous._ » Puis il se tourna vers Albus.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »

Albus savait exactement ce que redoutait Severus. « Je m'occupe de tout. Le rôle de Daylan ne sera jamais mentionné. Si ça l'est, je prendrais entière responsabilité de ce qui vient de se passer. Mais je pense qu'il serait mieux que les évènements d'aujourd'hui ne soient jamais dévoilés au public. Ils ont vécu sans la peur de Voldemort pendant les deux dernières années, ne changeons rien. » Albus savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne de confiance pour s'occuper de tout cela et le garder secret. « Je vais contacter le chef des Langues-de-plomb et le faire venir, il s'occupera de ce bazar. »

Severus sourit. Seul Albus pouvait appeler le cadavre du Seigneur des Ténèbres un bazar. « Je l'emmène chez Pompom et puis voir si Jocelyn va bien. Je dirai à Lucius ce qu'il s'est passé par cheminette. » Il retourna son regard rapidement vers Daylan qui était toujours les jambes enroulées fermement autour de ses hanches puis passa la porte.

8888

Dès que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, Minerva et Pompom se précipitèrent toutes les deux sur lui, l'assommant de questions. Severus leva la main pour mettre un terme à ce flot de demandes, puis il se dirigea vers le lit où reposait Jocelyn. Elle avait les yeux fermés, mais ses joues étaient d'une belle teinte rosée. Severus laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il allongea Daylan sur le lit d'à côté et Pompom se rua sur lui.

« Pompom, s'il vous plait, regardez-moi » Severus voulait être sûr d'avoir l'attention de la matrone. « Daylan a de nouveau reçu le sort de la mort, il nous a quitté pendant près de quatre minutes, mais il nous est revenu, on ne sait comment, et a recommencé à respirer. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus entendre ; je crains que la vague de magie n'ait déréglé l'implant ou pire qu'elle ait endommagé encore plus son audition rendant les implants inutiles. »

Pompom devint blanche. « Il a survécu encore une fois ? » Comment, par tous les Saints, cet enfant pouvait-il encore être en vie après tout ce qu'il avait subi en si peu d'années, elle n'en revenait pas. « Je vais voir ça. » Elle vit une lassitude dans les yeux de Severus, elle sentait bien que l'homme avait besoin d'entendre de bonnes nouvelles.

« Jocelyn va bien une fois réveillée. Quelques coupures et des bleus, ainsi qu'une fatigue dans sa magie. Rien qu'elle ne pourra pas récupérer avec une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Severus sourit, « Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Je dois aller passer un appel par cheminette. Je reviens aussi vite que possible. »

Pompom acquiesça et se retourna vers Daylan. « Tout va bien mon chéri, Je reste là pour voir ce qui ne va pas avec notre très cher petit garçon. » Elle entendit Severus fermer la porte de son bureau et la cheminée s'embraser.

Elle fit parcourir sa baguette au dessus du corps de Daylan, elle y vit une grande quantité de bleus sur le dos ainsi que sur l'épaule droite. Par chance elle ne vit aucun dommage à la colonne vertébrale, ni d'os brisés. Maintenant, ne restait plus quà voir ce qu'il n'allait pas avec son audition.

Après quelques minutes de scans et d'examen sur l'implant Pompom redoutait le pire.

Severus revint dans l'infirmerie suivi de près par Lucius Malfoy. Il s'avança droit vers Jocelyn et Minerva, Severus, lui, vers Pompom.

« Alors comment va-t-il ? » Demanda Severus, faisant courir ses doigts dans les doux cheveux noirs de Daylan ? Il voyait bien que son fils luttait vaillamment contre le sommeil. « _Dors mon petit, lorsque tu te reveilleras Jocelyn le sera aussi et t'attendra. Je reste à tes côtés. »_

Daylan bailla « _Reste avec moi toute la nuit Papa._ »

Severus hocha la tête et regarda Daylan fermer les yeux puis tomber dans un sommeil plus que mérité. Il tourna son attention vers Pompom qui était assise près du lit de Daylan. Il pouvait lire la tension dans ses yeux. Il sut.

« C'est permanent cette fois-ci, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pompom acquiesça.

Severus savait que Daylan aurait le cœur brisé en apprenant la nouvelle. Que cette fois, on ne pourrait plus réparer son audition. Mais il pourra au moins communiquer avec certains à travers l'esprit. « Et à part ça ? »

Pompom jeta un œil sur le sort de diagnostic et put lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres complications après avoir été retouché par le sort. Elle laissa l'homme affronter tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la soirée, puis elle alla elle-même se coucher pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Lucius vint s'asseoir à côté de Severus. « C'est vraiment fini cette fois-ci ? »

Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête. C'est alors qu'il comprit à quel point il avait été près de tout perdre encore une fois à cause de Voldemort. « Je pense qu'on peut à présent sortir de l'ombre et vivre notre vie comme nous l'avons toujours désirée. » Il soupira et tendit une main tremblante pour repousser une mèche de cheveux des yeux de Daylan. Il regarda la seule personne qui avait toujours été présente pour lui. « Tu es toujours d'accord pour être mon témoin, hein ? »

Lucius eut un sourire. « Je ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde, mon ami. Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça se passerait autrement entre toi Jocelyn et toi. »

Severus rit. Il pensa que pour la première fois depuis une dizaine d'années il se sentait libre. Il allait pouvoir regarder vers le futur sans jeter un regard au-dessus de son épaule vers le passé. La vie va finalement valoir le coup d'être vécue, et il fera tout pour en profiter au mieux, qu'importe les obstacles qui se dresseront sur leur chemin. Tous ensembles, en famille, ils y feront face.

FIN

Que dire… pardon pour ce retard de… deux ans je crois ? Je préfère me taire, je suis plus que coupable.

Je reviens donc pour finir ce que j'ai commencé. Voilà une histoire de finie. Prochain chapitre sur The Whole World Is Against Me.


End file.
